


2 Pronged Attack

by a_anon_writer



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_anon_writer/pseuds/a_anon_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mature Harry joins Hogwarts with one goal: to take control of the magic world while punishing those currently in control. Features intense violence, gore, swearing and adult situations. A very dark Harry with no regard for human life. Hogwarts starts at age 16 for 4 years. Smart!Dark!Political!Ruthless!Harry. Contains Elements from Fate/Stay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**AN:**

**Hey all, this is my first ever story so please be gentle yet firm :P**

**Just some changes from the original story line..**

**Hogwarts starts at age 16 and you stay on for 4 years.**

**Be warned, there is going to be a LOT of swearing, violence, blood and gore in this story… cheers**

**The world of Harry Potter and the original storyline are not mine; they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

My earliest memory was of a ‘green light and a scream’. For five years I had no clue as to what this meant but I replayed it in my dreams every night. This was, of course, before I met **HIM**.

Perhaps I should start from the beginning. My name is Harrison James Potter, heir to the lines of Potter, Gryffindor and le Fay and student of the anti-mage. But until 11 years ago, until the fateful night I met **HIM** I was called ‘Freak’.

Until 11 years ago, I had believed that my parents had died in a car crash. Until 11 years ago, I slept in a cupboard. Until 11 years ago, I was treated like a slave with no name other than ‘Freak’. Who do you ask would treat a boy, not even five years old, like this? Why none other than my own flesh and blood. None other than my deceased mother’s sister and her husband.

Even at such a tender young age I wasn’t normal. I learnt later on that this was due to an intense amount of magic going through my body on the night of the ‘green light and the scream’.

What this meant for me was that I healed extremely quickly, was extremely smart for my age and had denser muscles and bones. This of course meant that I knew that what was happening to me at home was by no means a normal situation. And due to myself living with people who absolutely abhorred the abnormal, well, let me just say that I learned the value of secrecy from a very young age.

I wore baggy clothes to hide my physical developments, not that hard seeing as the only clothes I had were my whale of a cousins hand me downs. I also learnt to blend in the background to avoid drawing attention to myself and therefore avoiding any confrontations where my healing or intelligence might be noticed.

This was my life until 11 years ago. Then, on the night of my 5th birthday, **HE** came and it all changed.

You know all those stories where a child is enslaved by abusive relatives and someone comes to free them? There are usually a set amount of ways it happens.

In some stories the boy is noticed by others and the authorities are called, who, upon noticing the boy’s living conditions are outraged and take the boy away to live with more loving people while throwing the abusers in jail.

In some stories a lost relative is found who comes and whisks the boy off to a great adventure filled with wonder and happiness to make up for the years he spent oppressed. In all such stories the boy is saved.

I was saved too. But this is NOT like those stories.

 **HE** came in the dead of night, slit the throats of my relatives and took me away. All without waking a single soul.

And so the story of the ‘Freak’ ended and in a new bed, in a new house, I woke up to start the story of Harrison James Potter, heir to the lines of Potter, Gryffindor and le Fay and student of the anti-mage.


	2. An explanation of the wizarding world

**AN:**

**This is a very explanation filled chapter. I felt the need to put this in here as it provides the background to the wizarding world and how it differs from canon.**

* * *

 

Feeling the comfort of a real bed and the warmth of sunlight on my face as I woke up were not feelings I was accustomed to. I had a mini panic attack as I realised that I had woken up in a place different from where I had gone to sleep in. Quickly bringing myself under control I kept my breathing steady and my eyes closed, hoping to gain some sort of indication as to where I was.

“I know you’re awake mate. Although I do commend you on your actions when waking up in an unfamiliar place. Not many people four times your age would think to do so.”

The voice was gravely and didn’t seem to be hostile. Either way, the ruse was up and I slowly opened my eyes, blinking to get them accustomed to the sunlight. Turning to the voice I found myself staring at eyes I had often seen in the mirror. A pair of brilliant green eyes that shined like twin chips of emerald set below some short red hair. The man looked to be around 40 with deep lines under his eyes indicating stress.

“Hello Harrison, my name is Reginald and I’m your Uncle”

Harrison, that must have been my real name. Finally I had some sort of non-demeaning way to identify myself. Then I remembered the second half of his sentence. Uncle! How could this be? Why hadn’t Petunia told me about having a brother? Going by the eyes he had to be related to my mother yet I had heard no mention of him at all. My confusion must have showed on my face since Reginald responded with a smile.

“I wouldn’t expect you to know me since I doubt that Petunia ever mentioned me. After all in her eyes I was a ‘Freak’. Someone that didn’t fit in her ‘normal’ version of the world and was thus an abomination.”

“Where is she? How did you find me? Where have –“

He cut off my verbal waterfall of questions with a raised hand.

“I know you have a lot of questions mate, and I will answer them as I can, but not now. NOW, it is time for breakfast. The questions can wait till we have had something to fill our stomachs. You will find some clothes in the dresser. Follow me when you are dressed up Harrison.”

With that he rose and quietly left the room leaving me contemplating. I looked up at the clock. 9 o’clock! I overslept by 3 hours! It must have been the unfamiliar comfort of a bed that threw off my body clock.  Quickly rising from the bed I made my way to the dresser and found a set of soft cotton clothes which I put on before leaving the room.

“In here!” I heard Reginald shout from what I assumed to be the kitchen or dining room. As I walked in the smell of pancakes hit me causing my stomach to rumble slightly. Though judging by the smirk that appeared on Reginald’s face, it must have been loud enough to be heard.

Slightly blushing I took a seat in one of the chairs and was immediately served a plate full of pancakes.

“Eat. Once you are finished, I will explain to you a little about myself and why and how I took you from dear old Petunia. Then you may ask me any questions.”

Slightly nodding I started to eat the food.  Reginald in the meantime just stared out the window with a thoughtful expression on his face. As soon as I was finished he turned to me and asked me to follow him to the study where he would explain himself.

Nodding I got up with the plate and was about to take it to the sink to wash when he stopped me with a hand.

“Watch this. A good example will go a long way to help my explanation.”

With that he snapped his fingers and the plate disappeared from my hands and reappeared on the countertop fully cleaned!

Immediately I began to analyse what had just happened. Did he destroy the plate in my hands and recreate a new one on the countertop? Or did he teleport the plate from my hand to the dishwasher and put a new one on the countertop to give the appearance of the same one but cleaned? Or did he – My thoughts were interrupted by him speaking again.

“It is good to see that rather than spending time with your mouth open you have already accepted that there are some things beyond what you know about physics and started to theorise as to what could have happened had the normal limitations of the world not applied. As to what happened, I teleported the plate from your hands to the counter and teleported all that was on the plate but wasn’t a part of it into the bin, therefore only the clean plate is left on the counter. As to HOW I did it, well, for that you must follow me to the study.”

With that he turned and left the room. As I followed him I contemplated his words and thought that he was right. After that example I was very much more open to accepting what he might say.

* * *

 

“My name is Reginald Arthur Evans, born in 1946 to Arthur and Allison Evans. Before I tell you more about myself I feel I need to explain what I did earlier and how it all ties in to this tail.

I’m sure you know of the witch trials held in the 1600s and how they prosecuted women and falsely accused them of being witches and burnt them on the stake? Well they weren’t too far off the mark. The people they accused of being witches may or may not have been witches but the fact is that witches, and wizards, did and do exist.

With the dawn of the 18th century, wizards and witches worldwide decided that, for a peaceful existence, they would separate themselves from the non-magical folk who they called muggles. And so they separated themselves and went into hiding, taking with them all the magical aspects of the world, be they creature or plant. Since then they haven’t had much, if any, contact with the non-magical world. Only coming out of hiding when a magical child is born to non-magical parents.”

“So being magical is not hereditary then?” I asked, trying to wrap my head around such farfetched ideas yet ultimately accepting them due to the example in the dining room.

“Its hereditary like a person’s height is. Tall parents usually have tall children, but every now and then, a short couple can have a tall child. Similarly magical folks usually have magical children. Those born outside the magical world are called muggle-borns. Of course the opposite is also true, a non-magical child born to magical parents is called a squib. They usually have enough latent magical power in them to see and operate magical devices. Of course if they don’t possess this magical power they are killed at birth.

Yes the wizarding world is indeed quite barbaric. You see, when they initially separated from the non-magical people it catapulted a few of the families, those that had vast amount of lands,  to the top of the food chain as land was quite scarce for the magical folk. These families were some of the first to see the technological advances that were being made in the non-magical world and knew that if the rest of the magic community saw this they wouldn’t remain in power for long. So with this in mind these families did everything in power to dissuade people from interacting with the outside world. They kill all babies who have no place in the magical world as they will have to go to the non-magical world and they couldn’t take the risk of the parents contacting said children. In addition to this, once muggle-borns are found they are kidnapped by magical means and a replica is left with the non-magical parents which dies in a few days.”

“Wait, then what about me? I doubt that Petunia-“

“Yes well your case is a bit different. My mother, your grandmother, was a squib from the le Fay line. As a le Fay they have immense political power and when your mum married the heir of the Potter line, well, a lot of doors were opened for them. When you were 3 months old, a wizarding terrorist by the name of Tom Riddle targeted your family.”

“The green light and the scream!” I exclaimed

“Whats that?”

I looked at him and explained, “Every night I have the same nightmare, a green light followed by a woman’s scream.”

At this he looked a bit saddened, “Yes, the green light you are referring to is the killing curse, it is a curse that bypasses all shield charms and works by stopping your bio electricity, therefore killing you. The scream in question.. the scream is most probably your mother Lily.”

I wanted to feel a deep sadness, I wanted to cry. But I couldn’t. All those years with the dursleys had made me pretty emotionless. I could fake emotions pretty effectively but I did not want to cheapen my parents sacrifice by doing so. Reginald probably sensed this so he carried on with his tale.

“Your mother was brilliant. She was a rune mistress of the highest calibre. She was working on a way to stop the killing curse. The fact that you are still here with us means that she succeeded. I went through her notes before getting you and found that she had discovered a way to convert the energy from the killing curse into pure magical energy. So instead of you dying you ended up getting a huge magical injection. This, as you probably know, ended up having some interesting side-effects.”

“You said that this Tom Riddle targeted my parents. What reason did he have to target them?”

“That brings me to another aspect of the wizarding world. As you know I said that land was a scarce resource. Due to this the families in power resort to.. culling the population so to speak. Every few decades a new ‘Dark Wizard’ is born to kill off part of the population to keep it to a manageable size. Strangely enough, the people killed off are those who are opposed to the families in power or those who have some contact in the non-magical world. Your parents fell into both categories.

I was part of a resistance group that learned the truth regarding the wizarding world. 3 months ago however one of our newer recruits turned out to be a spy and ended up bringing the wrath of the head families down on us. Only a handful of us survived and went into hiding.”

I was reeling from all this information, “Why haven’t you gone to the non-magical governments with this? Surely they can do something about this”

“True, I could have gone to them with this but I couldn’t take the risk that they would just declare the magical world unsafe and bomb them all. You have to understand Harrison, only a few families are behind this. The rest of the magical community are just sheep, they follow whatever those at the top are saying. Compulsion charms in the newspaper give a whole new meaning to the term propaganda. To those at the top, this is all an entertaining game. But to the rest of the community, this is their life. Tom Riddle, or Voldemort as he called himself, was a real terrorist. The people who died were family and friends. To them, he was real Harrison.

“Why tell me this Reginald? All this information, they must be secrets people can be killed over so why tell me this?

“Its simple Harrison. I didn’t come out of the blast unscathed. My magic has been corrupted and in a few years I will pass away. You are my only remaining family and I didn’t want you to go into that world uneducated about what is really happening. But more than that, the killing curse that hit you when you were 3 months old made you into something more powerful than a normal wizard. It is due to this that I believe that you can change the wizarding world.”

 

* * *

 

**Hey all, please remember to read and review.**

**Cheers!**


	3. A prelude to training

**AN: Just as a heads up, I’m going to be changing the POV quite a bit just to see which one I am most comfortable with since this is my first story. So this is the second and last explanation chapter. Enjoy.**

**Also please note that the story might contain elements from the Fate/Stay universe which I do not own either** **L**

* * *

 

**Normal POV**

Harrison looked a bit taken aback at Reginald’s words, “You do realize I am 5 years old right Uncle Reginald?”

“Just Reg please. And don’t worry, I’m not saying lets go and kill some wizards tomorrow or anything. I don’t intend you to meet any of those wizards till you attend Hogwarts when you are 16. They expect all magical children to be trained at home till then and you will also be trained at home, just in a _different_ manner. For now though here are a couple of books for you to read while I organize your instructors and lay out your training schedule.”

“Well if you are going to insist on me calling you Reg, you should call me Harry. Harrison sounds too formal.” With that he grabbed the two books offered by Reg, ‘ _Hogwarts: A HIstory’_ and _‘The weird feeling in my Tummy: A beginners guide to magic’_.

Just as Harry was leaving the room he stopped at the doorway and turned around with one hand on the frame, “By the way, what happened to the Dursleys?”

“Dead.”

“Oh.” Nothing more needed to be said and with that Harry left the room and was absorbed in his reading for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

**Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, England**

With a quiet pop two figures materialised in front of the door of the Dursley’s house.

With a nod of acknowledgement, the figure with the waist-length beard got out a wand and tapped the door with it. With a soft click the door swung inwards and the two figures were assaulted with the overpowering smell of blood.

“After you _Albus_ ” The other figure said with a gesture.

Nodding, Albus entered the house with an outstretched wand and muttered a short “ _Homenum Revelio”_. A sphere of intangible force erupted from his wand and enveloped the house. To Albus’ eyes his companion was lit up with pink light as well as 3 other objects, although these objects were not the same shade of vibrant pink. These were much darker, as if life had left them.

“Three recently dead figures upstairs, shall we have a look my friend?” With that he took the lead and ascended the stairs and into the main bedroom where the three figures were lying right next to each other.

“Hmm, slashed throats. So messy. Looks like the smaller whale was dragged here after he died by the blood trails. He was probably asleep in his room at the time of death,” remarked Albus’ companion.

“Yes, well it seems that the Potter brat isn’t here. Not good, not good at all. The blood wards weren’t affected so it must have been a muggle, perhaps a burglary gone wrong. Now if only we could find out where Potter is. I need to get back to my office to set up some scrying charms, I trust you can handle the rest?”

“But of course my dear headmaster, it would be my pleasure,”

“Excellent, I’ll be off then. Take care Lucius.” With that and another pop, the headmaster, Albus disappeared from Privet Drive.

After a minute another pop was heard from the main bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive. 30 seconds after that, half the street went up in an explosion which was later said to have been caused by a leaky gas pipe.

* * *

 

 **Reg’s House** **the next day**

With a quiet inhale Harry woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and at peace. It was the first night since that fateful day where he didn’t dream about the ‘green light and the scream’. Deciding to be lazy for once he just lay in bed remembering yesterday and all the revelations it brought. He found himself looking forward to the future for once and was determined to make sure that his newfound relative wouldn’t regret liberating him from the hell hole under the stairs.

Grunting as he got up, he made his way to the kitchen where Reg was once again cooking breakfast.

“Eat up, we’ll talk after breakfast,” came the sound from Reg as Harry was once again served breakfast.

“You know, I can help you make breakfast in the morning,” suggested Harry.

“Heh, not yet kid. You’ll find that my kitchen is very different from the ones you have been in. The stove runs on magic power, by regulating the power input I can control how hot the top gets. Anyway eat up and then we can talk about the books I gave you yesterday, I assume you have read them?”

“Naturally,” and with that the conversation ceased with only the sound of the utensils breaking the silence.

After breakfast Reg once again performed his ‘cleaning up’ trick and they adjourned to the study.

“So, tell me what you have learnt from the magic book. I can tell you have some questions regarding it.” Reg said, resting his head in his hands while giving Harry all his attention.

“Yes well, in the book it states that inside of us is a ‘well’ of magic that gets refilled as we use it and the more that we use it, the faster it refills. This magic can then be used by transferring it through to a ‘magical circuit’ that is present in a wand where it is converted into a spell,” explained Harry.

“And? What do you think about that? Are they right?”

“I don’t believe they are wrong, but I also don’t think they are telling the whole story. I mean yesterday you used magic without a wand so ..”

“That’s right! You will find that the head families use a lot of different ways to make sure they stay in power. Using a wand from an early age makes you dependant on said wand and therefore you are less capable without one. In ‘ _Hogwarts A History’_ it talks about the headmasters it has had and I’m sure it mentions that Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster, is able to use wandless magic. How do they deal with this contradiction?”

“Well they don’t write it down anywhere but I think they want us to infer that he is extra powerful and that is why he can use magic without a wand. Is this true?”

“It is true that Dumbledore is in fact exceptionally powerful but as for the wandless magic, anyone with the correct training from an early age is able to use wandless magic.”

“So the fact that he can use it implies he is from one of the head families and they use different training than the others?”

“Exactly my young nephew! And as a result, in order to combat their training we are going to train you not to rely on such crutches as wands and craft you into the next anti-mage,” he said with a giant anticipatory grin on his face.

“Anti-mage?”

“It’s a nickname that was given to me due to my ability to ..dispose.. of wizards. I will teach you all the ins and outs and how to take advantage of wizards and exploit their reliance on magic. Here is a to-do list once I have all the tests done,” Reg handed harry a list.

_Backup magic reservoir_

_Magic control_

_Stealth training_

_Elemental training_

_Modern weapons training_

_Rune training_

_Animagus training_

_Unarmed combat training_

_Mind Arts_

“There’s more but for now that will be all. Once we find out what bloodgifts you have we can add that to the list too. Let me tell you now Harry, the next 11 years are not going to be easy on you at all. Now, give me your hand, I need to get some blood for the tests.”

Extending his arm Harry spoke up “What about learning theory or other languages. Aren’t they considered important too? And how am I supposed to keep up with all of this? My muscles will be torn to shreds.”

Taking a small dagger and bowl Reg made a small incision in Harry’s arm allowing some blood to fill the bowl before replying, “The answer to both your questions is magic. Using magic we can download the information directly to your brain and using the mind arts which I will tutor you in every night, you can absorb the information very quickly. Normally I’d put runes in your head like this too but you need practice in using them in combat situations. As to the muscles, I have potions which can heal you right up so your muscles are ready to go the next day. Which reminds me I should start you on nutrient potions so you can look your age atleast.”

Taking a moment to heal Harry’s arm, Reg took the bowl to his desk and opened up his laptop.

“Wait, the books said you can’t use electronics with magic.”

“More bullshit, they really want to separate the muggle stuff out and keep it away. You can’t use it in Hogwarts since they have special wards to disable it but there are ways to get around those too. Now, your test results.”

“Well, that’s interesting, you seem to have a couple of blood gifts on you: Greenthumb and Magical Healing. You might not need those potions to help you heal after all. Greenthumb is an extremely rare bloodgift and gives you unparalleled control over plants. You can make a tree grow more in 5 seconds than it would in a hundred years, providing you can supply the magic of course. It also allows you to control all forms of wood to an extent. As for magical healing, if you pour magic into one part of your body then that part heals extremely rapidly. This is a more common bloodgift but since people can’t channel magic without a wand they can’t really use it well. Well that’s it for today I think, I need to go out and arrange a safe house for us. Tomorrow your REAL training starts.”

 

* * *

 

**And that’s the end of the explanation chapters. I intend to skip over most of his training tbh, at max I’ll write 1 or 1.5 chapters on it I think.**

**As always please R &R. I really appreciate the feedback.**


	4. Ages 5-10 A wand and first circuit

**AN: Finally the explanations between this story and canon are over, this chapter aims to build up some special powers in Harry.**

* * *

 

Harry woke up the next morning and wandered into the kitchen. This was quickly becoming a well liked habit for him. As usual Reg was at the stove cooking breakfast and served him as soon as he sat down.

“Same as always, eat up. Then we are going out see the goblins, they should be able to help out with the start of your training.”

Harry managed a nod while eating, anticipation quickening his movements. Once finished Reg spoke up again, “I took the liberty of buying you some clothes, not many, but then again with the nutrient potion you’re taking its best not to buy too many since you will quickly outgrow them. Anyway, go get ready and we’ll be off.”

Nodding Harry got up and found some more clothes in his dresser, after quickly putting on some jeans and a red t-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt he was back in the dining room waiting for Reg who soon also arrived.

“Ok, we will be using a method of transportation called Folding to get there. Basically, we fold space in front of us and take a step forward, landing in a new space which can be miles away instantly. This isn’t a method of travel known by the ministry and as such once I have taught it to you, be careful not to use it in from of others. The ministry approved form of travel is known as Apparition which is closely monitored by the ministry.”

With that he grabbed hold of Harry and **stepped**. Blinking, Harry realized he was in a totally different place. Marble lined the floors and walls with heavy golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

“Welcome Harry to Gringotts, the wizarding front for the goblins.”

“Warrior Reginald, this way please,” whirling around, Harry saw a little green creature, ‘ _A goblin_ ’ he realised, hobble away after talking.

“Well, lets go Harry. No point in keeping them waiting, time is money after all.” And with that Reg led the way with Harry slightly jogging to keep up.

“Here we are, Vault manager Rubyfist will see you now,” the goblin said as he opened the door.

Following Reg inside Harry couldn’t help but stare at the sheer amount of wealth that laid in this goblin’s office. Gems decorated the walls and adorned all the weapons.

“Welcome Reg! I had thought you dead after that attack on the rebellion!” Came the booming voice from the deceptively little goblin. Like his name implied, his left hand seemed to be made of ruby yet it acted like a normal hand would. Magic was truly a wondrous thing.

“May you enemies tremble and your pockets be full Rubyfist. I was lucky that I wasn’t there at the time, recent intelligence had told me where I would be able to find Harry here.”

“Ah yes, your nephew. It is nice to see you young man, I can sense an abundance of magic in you, though you lack control. It is like a raging ocean, all power no finesse.”

“Ah, give him a break Rubes. He’s just 5 you know.”

“5! I thought he was 3 by the looks of him. Truly you wizards grow smaller by the day.” Came the teasing reply from the goblin.

“I am right here you know. In most place it is considered rude to talk over someone in their presence,” said Harry with some heat.

 “Heh, you seem to have some fire in you. And your mind seems to be sharp. Very well, follow me. I believe its best to finish this as quickly as possible as I’m sure you have other things to do as well.”

Pressing a button on his desk a part of the wall slid open revealing an empty room. Getting off his chair Rubyfist walked into the newly revealed chamber before being followed by Reg and Harry.

As Rubyfist began his preparations the goblin quietly explained what was going to happen, “In prolonged battle, having more magic than your opponents is fairly important as you must outlast them. However you cannot always rely on your magic refilling fast enough so we, the goblin nation, came up with another alternative. The ruby hand that I have is not just for show, precious gems can hold a large amount of magical energy in them that can be called upon short notice. The more dense the gem, the more power it can store. You will of course not be getting anything as obvious as my hand, we will be replacing your breast bone with a similarly shaped piece of diamond. Unlike normal gems this will have some runes carved in it so in addition to you filling it with magic for a later use, it will also be able to absorb ambient magic in the air. At a place like Hogwarts, which is filled with ambient magic, this will be very useful.”

“You will be replacing my bone…”

“Don’t worry, its very easy with magic and you won’t feel a thing. It will also grow with you using magic so you don’t have to worry about your ribcage collapsing or something like that.” With that Rubyfist pointed a finger at Harry who suddenly felt a weight on his chest.

“Done.”

“Wai-What? Already?”

“Yes, like I said. Magic. Now if you will excuse me I do have a lot of work to do.”

Harry looked blankly at Reg who just smirked, “Time is money after all Harry, lets go home.” And with that they folded back home.

* * *

 

**Timeskip: 5 years, Harry age 10**

**Reg’s house**

The last 5 years had been very fruitful for Harry. He had shot up in height and looked like a respectable 10 year old albeit a more muscular version as he had been practicing unarmed combat every day for 5 years.

Through nightly practices he had perfected the art of occlumency and had learnt several languages as well as a fair bit of magical theory. The occlumency helped keep his mind organized and also helped him with his magical control. He had become obsessed with magical control after learning that the dish cleaning trick needed extreme amounts of control in order to send only what is on the plate and not part of the plate itself into the bin. Another benefit of occlumency was that Harry noticed he could now sense magic around him or when someone was using a spell.

In addition to that he had learned that he had an affinity for wind magic and was training in being able to harness the power for himself. So far he had been able to make a small breeze and a small cut on a piece of wood. Reg assured him that what he was doing is very hard and he should be proud of his progress but Harry couldn’t help but feel disappointed that the results weren’t more noticeable.

He had also learned of his animagus animal and was soon going to start training to do partial transformation. His animal was a _Panther onca_ or what is more commonly known as a Jaguar. The Jaguar had his emerald green eyes and a deep black coloring caused by melanism. Reg was ecstatic with his animagus form as it would give him more compact muscles and higher stealth skills once he started his animagus training as some of the characteristics of the animals were transferred over to his base human form.

Today though was a very special day as he would get his first wand as well as find out how to do wandless magic. So here he was after breakfast in the study room waiting for Reg to start.

“Now I’m sure you know how magic works from the book. You pull the magical energy and push it through a magical circuit, such as your wand, which converts it into a spell. Well, you can also make a temporary magical circuit using occluency which is how the old families do it for their wandless magic. Now as you can probably figure out this isn’t very efficient since envisioning a magical circuit is extremely hard no matter how good you are at occlumency. A few years ago the rebellion figured out a way to create additional magical circuits in your body, also because this method involves using muggle knowledge, you can be fairly certain that the old families won’t know of it.”

“Why wait until now to give me a magical circuit though? Wouldn’t it have been better if I had started earlier?” Questioned Harry.

“There are two reasons I didn’t do so earlier are that firstly, you are issued a wand by the ministry when you are 10 years old and it is best to get fitted for one when you have no magical circuits in your body. Secondly, you were too malnourished to get it earlier as making a magical circuit can be quite stressful for your body.”

“So we’re going to get my wand now? How are we going to manage that with the ministry watching out for me? I doubt I’ll be able to take two steps before I’m mobbed you know, and you can be sure that Dumbledore will be notified right away too,” said Harry with a raised eyebrow.

“We are going to go to see an old friend of mine. She can make you a wand as well as make your first magic circuit.” Replied Reg.

With that Harry quickly got dressed and folded with Reg. They arrived in in a dusty abandoned apartment. No one had lived here for years by the looks of it and the walls were covered in cobwebs. A piece of paper was thrust at him. “Memorise this,” came Reg’s explanation.

“Fidelius huh? Interesting..” Harry quickly memorized what was on the piece of paper ‘ _The great magnificent and awesome mystic crafter lives through the doorway in the living room of 52 Hawthorn street’._ As soon as he finished reading it the doorway at the end of the hall shimmered and was occupied by a closed door.

“Well there we go, lets give it a knock aye?” With that Reg walked up to the door and was about to knock when it opened for him. An attractive face with long black hair and piercing blue eyes with an eyebrow arched stared at Reg.

“Red hair, tall and easy on the eyes. No freckles that I can see so that rules out a Weasley.. you must be that Reginald my mother talked about.”

“And you must be Isabelle, Renee’s daughter. Where is she by the way? I needed a wand made for Harry here,” at this Reg moved out of the way and pointed at Harry allowing Isabelle to get her first look at him.

“Oh my, the-boy-who-lived-to-have-a-hyphenated-title himself! You ARE a fun person to have around. As for my mother, she passed away 4 years ago. But don’t worry, I’m as good as her if not better. Leave him here and you can pick him up tomorrow.”

“Right,” Reg walked to Harry and patted him on the shoulder, “In you go Harry, I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t worry, if she is anything like her mother she is trustworthy, the only danger you can expect from her.. well, you aren’t old enough for that yet… I think..” he said, mumbling the last part.

With that Reg walked away and Isabelle opened the door fully allowing Harry to get a full view of her. She seemed to be in her early twenties with a moderate bust concealed in what looked like a white cashmere top. Looking lower her legs were encased in denim jeans that molded perfectly to her athletic legs. “Perving already huh? Looks like you are old enough to be in danger from me after all cutie. Now why don’t you stop checking me out and come in,” with that she turned and walked inside. Harry stared after her for a while before following in and closing the door behind him. He entered what appeared to be the living room and found her lounging in a couch.

“Aren’t you a bit young to be undressing women with your eyes, honey? Or are you ‘mature’ for your age?” She smirked at him.

“I am very mature for my age if you must know but I have no interest in your body. I was merely observing you,” Harry scoffed.

“Oh is that so? Well smarty pants, what does your ‘ _observation’_ tell you hmm?” You could practically hear the quotation marks in her sentence.

“You are in your early twenties and you are well off if the quality of your clothes is to go by. You wear muggle clothes which shows you are part of the rebellion. You go for a type of alluring look which shows that you are comfortable with your body. You like to get a rise out of people and you do so by flaunting yourself. Going by your legs, you are obviously fairly fit so again you don’t adhere to traditional wizarding teachings and finally you are very confident in the mind arts as you have been looking me straight in the eyes the whole time I’ve been talking without getting distracted or blinking which is a side effect of good occlumency.” All this was said a clinical tone as if harry was explaining physics in a lecture.

“Oh my! He definitely taught you well didn’t he? Perhaps a bit too well, I’m sure that will change once puberty hits anyway. I must admit I was wrong though, you aren’t prey. You will be an interesting challenge,” she walked up to Harry an bent down putting her lips right next to his ear, “and I _love_ a good challenge.” She whispered and flicked her tongue at his ear causing him to flinch.

“Heh, follow me. We’ll get your wand made first.” With that she walked further into the house making sure to swing her hips as she did so. Harry followed her a little bit flustered and avoiding looking at her. They arrived in a room filled with tiny jars and a computer in the middle.

“Ok, I just need you to drop some blood in here so I can analyse what to make your wand with,” she said, pointing to a basin by the computer.

Doing as she asked Harry quietly cut his palm and allowed a few drops to hit the basin before allowing his bloodgift to heal him up.

“Hmm, we’ll let the computer analyse the blood while we make you your first artificial circuit. Follow me and we’ll get started.” With that she led him further into the house into a room which was dominated by a large white machine.

“This here is a modified version of a CT scanner. It allows us to locate points on your body which can be converted into magical circuits. So, strip and get on the bed and take this medicine, it will highlight the magic in your system for the machine. I’ll do the rest.” She smirked at Harry.

“…are you into pedophilia by any chance?” Questioned Harry as he took of his clothes leaving him in  his undergarments and lay on the bed.

“Hah! You wish, honey. No I’m just going to tease you till you’re old enough, probably 16, before I make a move on you,” she replied, switching the machine on.

“OK, here is your body and these dark spots are where you have potential magic circuits,” Isabelle explained.

“There must be hundreds of them, there is even one in my eye.” Harry exclaimed.

“These are all potential magic circuits. There is no point converting all of them as the process is extremely taxing and having so many circuits is distracting in the heat of the battle as you don’t know which circuit to use magic through. If you are not careful you might end up firing a stunner or something through one of your artificial circuits instead of your wand at which point the game is up and you’ll be executed by the head families, boy-who-lived or not. Its best to make circuits where it is advantageous. For example a circuit in your eye can give you enhanced sight where as one in your brain can make you think faster. Either way, the reason you come here the first time is so that I can show you this picture and you can memorise where all the points are and I can help you through your first circuit. Now memorise!” She ordered.

After memorizing the diagram, Harry decided he wanted his first magical circuit to be in his left eye. Enhanced eyesight would be a great boon and perhaps he would be rid of his glasses and he told Isabelle as such.

“Very well, I can agree you would look much better without those horrible glasses anyway. Now I want you to imagine a hole where you eye is and slowly fill that hole with magic. Be warned this is going to hurt a LOT but you can’t stop till the hole is completely filled up. Understand?”

“Yes. I’m ready” He replied.

“I doubt it but go ahead, don’t worry about screaming. This room is warded.” Saying that she walked away to give Harry some privacy.

Harry did as she said and the pain hit him immediately. Searing, blinding pain. It was like someone had taken a needle, heated till it was red hot, stuck it in his eye and then not satisfied with just that, moved it around to hurt him more.

After 3 hours Harry was finished ‘filling the hole’ and just lay in bed with his eyes closed. He tried sitting up but stopped with a scream. The door then opened allowing Isabelle to saunter back into the room.

“Don’t try getting up and keep your eyes closed. The first time is always the hardest hun and you look like you could use the rest. Sleep and I will wake you tomorrow when Reginald is back.” She commanded and Harry had no choice but to obey.

The next morning rolled in and Harry woke up feeling like he had just run a thousand miles. He opened his eyes and could see perfectly through both of them, not just his left eye, even without his glasses.

“Oh, sleeping beauty is awake is he. Come here Reg, hes up.” Came a throaty feminine voice.

“Still alive  I see, excellent. Isabelle finished your wand too, here you go.” Reg handed Harry his new wand. As soon as he held it he felt his magic rush from his core to the wand forming a link.

“The casing is made from a 2000 year old Kauri tree from New Zealand. The cores are Nundu fang and the tail feathers from a peregrine falcon using your blood as a fusing agent. A well made wand with no particular affinities for any branch of magic. Although spells involving poison or wind will work exceptionally well.” Commented Isabelle.

“Well, our work here is finished. Lets go home and I’ll ease you into some light training huh,” said Reg.

“I’ll see you when you are a bit older honey. Try to stay single hmm? Though I won’t let that stop me.” Smirked Isabelle.

“Crazy old lady,” muttred Harry as he allowed himself to fold with Reg.

“OLD! Why yo-“ the sound was cut off as they arrived at Reg’s house.

“Something happened?” asked Reg with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing of consequence,” muttered Harry, “lets get started shall we?”

“Yes, yes. I guess we’ll start with a small kata and go from there” and with that they practiced into the day and well into the night.

* * *

 

**AN: Phew, that’s done. Big timeskip next chap which will let me finish off his training. Hope I didn’t skip too much.**

**Also PLEASE review. I can’t get better in my writing unless I have some comments on my writing and where I can improve. So please review, I would really appreciate it.**


	5. Affairs in order, the letter arrives

**AN: Timeskip, Harry age 15**

* * *

 

As 15 year old Harry woke up and stretched in bed. Reg had passed away last year, finally succumbing to the corruption in his magic from the when the rebels were attacked. Frankly Harry saw it coming a long way so it wasn’t too much of a shock to him. For years before his death Reg had made Harry use folding to get himself and Harry around under the guise of training Harry to be more proficient. But Harry was fairly suspicious and due to a lot of other clues knew that something was wrong. He remembered confronting Reg about it one day.

**Flashback:**

_“I haven’t seen you use a single spell that requires above household level power. Something is wrong with your magic, what is it?” questioned Harry._

_“I must really be slipping if my apprentice can know something is wrong even when I try to actively hide it,” remarked Reg with a wry grin on his face._

_“Heh, or maybe you just trained me too damn well. Now are you going to tell me or am I going to have to use my eye on you?” Smirked Harry._

_“I should never have told you how to get around Veritaserum, that eye of yours is really scary. Oh well, whatever. My magic is corrupted from the time the rebels were attacked. I thought I could cure it but it seems like the curse was too powerful.”_

_“Wait, I thought you were away chasing up info on me when your base was attacked. How could you have been cursed?” questioned Harry._

_“They laid a curse on the area. Any who entered it was cursed and had their magic slowly eat away at itself. It is probably how Renee died to be honest. The only way to, hypothetically, cure it would be to drain all the magic away as it all carries the taint from the curse and then let it refill back up. Of course, draining all the magic in the first place to kill you so its not a very ‘desirable’ method you could say. But whats done is done. I have trained you well and I think you have a very good chance at cleansing the magical world of the old families. Here have this,” he said as he handed Harry a small black notebook, “that book contains all my notes about the old families. It is by no means a complete list but it should get you started.”_

What a godsend the book was. It contained information on most of the old families that were out there and the members that made up said family. It would definitely come in handy once Harry re-entered the wizarding world.

Before he passed away he made sure Harry was well trained in all he would need to be. Harry had now got a total of 10 magic circuits. Three were along his spine, increasing reflexes when activated. One in each of his four limbs allowing them to surpass normal physical limits. He had another in his brain which greatly enhanced his occlumency and increased the speed at which his synapses fired. Lastly he had a further circuit in each of his eyes which, in addition to increasing his sight, also granted him some special abilities. The one in his left eye allowed him great proficiency with legilimency to the point where he could lock eyes with someone and cause them to hallucinate. The one in his right eye granted him the ability to quickly capture any information and combined with his occlumency, quickly process it within a split second. Harry could glance at a page and straight away know what was written there. It was also a great boon in fights as he could see individual muscles twitch and figure out where the opponent was going to move.

Physically Harry looked very fit. He was 5ft. 11in and had compact muscles like those found on gymnasts. He had learned early on that it was better to have whipcord like muscles than to go for bulky and cumbersome muscles that wouldn’t let him wipe his own ass. The years of unarmed combat had made Harry into a dangerous opponent, his reflexes were top-notch and the addition of his special magic circuits gave him a sort of precognition that was useful in fights.

Another great boon came from Harry’s animagus training. He had completed his full transformation when he was 13 years old and could now transform in less than a second. The benefits of his transformation were as Reg had described them. His stealth skills had gone through the roof as he now had an almost instinctual understanding of where to step and how to move with the shadows. In addition to that he could use partial transformation in his hand-to-hand skills where he transformed one or both hands into paws complete with claws. Another advantage he found was that he could grow whiskers and use them as an extra-sensory source of information regarding his surroundings. The smallest of air currents could be picked up by those tactile hairs giving him a further edge during his stealth runs.

As the apprentice of the anti-mage he was of course trained with many forms of modern weapons. He was fairly proficient with them but preferred to use them only if he needed to long range snipe a target. He found the pistols too cumbersome for close ranged combat which he preferred. His magic control and elemental manipulation had also increased exponentially due to the circuit in his brain. His control was fine enough that he could cast colorless spells or use his spells as a whip. In regards to his wind manipulation, he could create foot long blades of wind which could cut through anything with ease and he could also emit microscopic wind ‘ribbons’ from his paw whether in a partial transformation or full. He couldn’t make those tornadoes he had first envisioned when he found out his affinity but figured that it might have been a farfetched goal in the first place.

His last bit of improvement was in the field of runes. He could make most runes if given time but the real art was making them in the middle of combat. His wind affinity once again came through by tracing runes into the ground within seconds, helping him out a lot.

Now here he was, a fully trained anti-mage, or warrior as the goblins called him, a day away from 16 years of age. Harry decided he would use this time to find a house to stay at which would provide his backstory for Dumbledore and settle his accounts. He still remembered the last advice Reg had given him before he passed away.

**Flashback:**

_“When you enter the wizarding world Harry, you are going to have to act like a normal 16 year old with no mental or physical conditioning. It would be easiest to play a shy kid who hasn’t had much interaction as you wouldn’t be asked to talk much and people would easily overlook your presence in a room. Just remember, act shy, blush at the right moments, stutter if you have to. You need to convince these people that you are harmless so that when the time comes, they don’t associate the killings with you. Also best to keep away from sports, you don’t want to give yourself away in a high moment of stress which sports tend to have. Lastly, enjoy yourself a bit. Don’t throw your whole life away for this, have some fun, get laid etc.”_

_“Wha-eh-REG!” Harry sputtered._

Harry smirked at the memory. He took a look around the house and saw everything packed away ready for transit. With a wave of his hand he sealed them away into a rune on his left wrist and with another look around, he folded away.

**Gringotts, Diagon Alley**

A slight shimmer in the shadows was all that was noticed as Harry folded into the shadows along the hallway.

“This way please Warrior Harrison,” came the voice from the goblin that was waiting for him.

“Do you just wait here in this empty hallway till someone arrives or are you warned by your wards?” Asked Harry, genuinely curious as this goblin was always here to greet him whenever he arrived.

“Trade secret. Here we are.” The goblin abruptly stopped and opened the door motioning Harry to go in.

Entering the door Harry found himself in the familiar office of Rubyfist, his vault manager.

“So the time has come aye? Finally! How do you want to do this boy?” Asked Rubyfist, wasting no time.

Familiar with his abrupt nature Harry just calmly replied back, “Yes, I’ve decided to accept the Potter ring publicly and the le Fey and Gryffindor rings privately. Can you assure me that the le Fey and Gryffindor heritages will not be revealed?”

“If they are revealed it will not be by us, Gringotts holds customer privacy very seriously. The only way they will get that information will be through you. Are you sure your mind is strong enough?”

“Rest you mind at ease on that Rubyfist. My mind is as secure as any vault at Gringotts.” Harry replied back.

“A bold claim, lets hope it isn’t a false one. Lets get on with it. Sharktooth! Get me the rings I arranged for earlier, and be damn quick about it boy!” Rubyfist shouted out after pressing a button on his desk. “My new apprentice,” he answered to Harry’s questioning glance.

Within a minute Sharktooth came into the room with a black velvet box which he set on the desk before leaving once again. Rubyfist opened the box before turning it around and presenting it to Harry. “Go on boy, grasp your heritage. The rings themselves don’t have much power but the Potter ring is an emergency portkey to Potter Manor, the Gryffindor allows you to access the Hogwarts wards and the le Fey ring allows you to alter your appearance similar to a metamorphagus. All three rings have the ability to hide themselves via a mental command and can be used as a form of identification at Gringotts. Pressing a ring at any wall in Gringotts will send for a goblin who will escort you to your vaults no questions asked, so be careful you don’t lose them.”

Nodding, Harry took the rings and slipped them on. “Huh, I half expected my magic to increase or something like that. I assume the Potter manor will now be plottable?” he querried.

“Not yet, it will be plottable when you come at age tomorrow,” was the quick reply.

“Thank you for your time Rubyfist, I’ll see you around,” said Harry, willing the Gryffindor and le Fey rings to become invisible.

“God’s luck to you boy, the wizarding world needs a change like never before. I hope you can deliver.” Came the reply from Rubyfist. Waving farewell, Harry found himself in the hallway once again and pressed the invisible Gryffindor ring to the wall. He felt a brief surge of magic leave the ring and travel down the hallway at lightning speed and within moments a goblin was in front of him beckoning him to follow. Harry was led to a small ring platform which transported him to a vault door.

“Just walk through the door, the ring will let you go without stopping you,” the goblin said at Harry’s confused expression.

Nodding Harry walked through the door and found himself in a vault filled with gems and gold. Wasting no time, Harry waved his hand and allowed a few thousand galleons to seal themselves into the runes on his right wrist. Walking back through the door he was escorted back to the platform. Looking at his only visible ring, Harry channeled some magic through it and was portkeyed to Potter manor.

Arriving at his ancestral house he was struck by its size. “Old wizard families sure liked to live large. Oh well, best get set up.” As soon as he stepped through the house he felt some magic scanning him and suddenly the atmosphere inside the house changed, as if it had just surfaced after a century underwater. ‘ _Stasis spell, I guess this means the house elf is still alive’._ Walking in, he was accosted by a house elf.

“Masters is back! Oh master is all grown now! What is master do-“ the elf was cut off abruptly as Harry shot him with a pistol. “No hard feelings, but I can’t keep you alive. Don’t want any plot holes in my back story if I am going to say that I’ve been living here since I was 5.” Waving his hand he disintegrated the house elf’s body and walked into what he assumed was the living room. Looking around he couldn’t help but smirk, “Yes, this will do just fine.”

Harry was woken up in the morning by a sharp tapping noise on the window. Looking at the window he wasn’t surprised to see an owl waiting there with a letter for him. Quickly opening the window he got the letter from the owl and unrolled it.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_ __  
Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., D. Wiz., X.J.(sorc.), S. of Mag.Q)

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_We await your reply by owl at your earliest convenience._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_ _  
Deputy Headmistress_

“Heh. Game on..”

* * *

 

**AN: Next chapter, Hogwarts train and sorting. See you soon.**


	6. Hogwarts Express

Arriving at Kings Cross Station. Harry made his way to platform 10 where his magically attuned senses could sense an age old enchantment. As he was making his way towards the platform he saw three red heads shuffling about with the mother looking around as if searching for someone. Harry immediately recognised her from the black book Reg had given him.

**_Molly Anne Weasley (nee Prewett)_ **

_Last of the Prewett family. The Prewetts were part of the Old Families but all died in unfortunate ‘accidents’. These all seemed to have been caused around the same time Albus Dumbledore took the seat as Head of Dumbledore which may or may not be a coincidence. The vast fortune of the Prewett clan has been seemingly lost in the war against Riddle. This forced Molly to marry Arthur Weasley, Head of a fairly old family, though not one of the Old Families (most probably a love potion, Arthur used to be fairly logical till a few months before he married Molly)._

**_Be careful of her, she most probably wants your money, she has a daughter a year younger than you and will most probably use her to get to it. Check for potions, Molly is a reasonably skilled Potion Mistress._ **

“There seems to be a lot of **Muggles** around here. What was the platform number again **? Nine and three quarters** wasn’t it?” Said Molly. She didn’t quite shout it but she certainly emphasised certain words like ‘muggles’ and ‘nine and three quarters’.

“Don’t bother mum, its too early for him to be here anyway. Lets go back and get the twins and Ron, we should be back in time to catch him then,” suggested the only male red head there.

“Percy, don’t be so casual about it? You have to be subtle so that he doesn’t get suspicious of us,” retorted Molly Weasley.

“Pfft, you were as subtle as a bludger there mum. We should just use a revealing spell. That will point out any wizards nearby. All the others come from the floo stations on the platform itself anyway,” came the comment from the youngest Weasley there as she snorted and looked around.

“I guess we could do that, but first lets get the other three. The twins can keep Ron busy while we search for him,” and with that Molly stepped through a wall followed by the other two.

 _‘Interesting… they were obviously searching for me. But I wonder if it was just for her own benefit or if she was working for someone,’_ mused Harry. Looking up he observed the wall that the three had just walked though. This must have been the enchantment he sensed when he stepped in to the station. It was fairly impressive, an illusion charm with a permanent Portal Stream all wrapped with an extremely weak Notice-Me-Not charm that would not work on anyone with even a tiny bit of magical power. Obviously the strength of the charm was by intention as there weren’t any magicals living in the non-magical world anyway so it wouldn’t be broken by anyone. Pushing some magic into his right eye he was able to copy the schematics for the wall. Harry didn’t pay much attention to the Notice-Me-Not charm or the illusion charm, but the Portal Stream charm was quite impressive. Looking closely he could see a set of runes that flowed out from the wall and covered practically the entire station. Recording these as well, Harry analysed them and found that these were used to power the enchantments on the wall, with the Portal Stream taking the majority of the power. Giving one last look around the platform, Harry walked through the portal and onto what he assumed was platform 9 3/4.

Letting the magic wash over him, Harry stepped out in the sun on platform 9 ¾. Harry was glad he had come early as there were hardly any people there and looking at the wall he had just come through, it was covered in cobwebs indicating it hadn’t been used in years. Coming through it when more people were around would surely have attracted attention. Looking forward Harry saw a bright red steam engine train labelled ‘Hogwarts Express’. Shrugging Harry climbed aboard the train, intent on claiming a good compartment for himself.

Thoroughly checking the train Harry settled on a compartment in the back and gazed out the window waiting for people to arrive. Slowly as the time approached 11 o’clock people started to trickle in via the large fires on the side of the platform. Harry’s attention was drawn to one family in particular that had an air of nobility around them, the other families giving them way as they walked towards the train.

**_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_ **

_The Malfoy family has been there since the start of wizardkind and are one of the richer Old Families. They have a large influence on the magical world and they aren’t afraid to use this influence to further their agendas. The Malfoy family was originally French but had to flee when they betrayed their king. The royal wizard cursed their family by making their hair slowly turn white by the time they reach their 30s as well as permanent Flaccid Hex. This has caused the Malfoys to develop a special spell that allows sperm to be transmitted directly from the testicles to the womb._

**_Don’t give the information above out freely Harry, no one outside the family knows about it. I myself only got it when I mind raped Abraxas Malfoy. Being married to a Malfoy male means no sexual gratification for the female other than masturbation._ **

_Lucius is a former death eater that claimed the Imperious plea and was of course granted it due to his connections. He is an excellent duellist and prefers to use medium powered dark curses rather that cause direct harm to the opponent. He has a bit of a glass jaw so if you can get his wand away from him, the fight is pretty much over._

**_Narcissa Druella Malfoy (nee Black)_ **

_The youngest daughter of the Black family she was betrothed to Lucius from a young age. A charms mistress of the highest calibre she has an extensive knowledge of spells, some of which are lost to even the Old Families. Don’t let her appearance fool you, she has used her knowledge of charms and potions to conduct rituals that enhances her physical prowess beyond what may be apparent by looking at her muscles._

_In public, Lucius is Head of family but inside closed doors she is the real head. She is definitely the more dangerous of the two and Lucius knows it as well._

**_Be very very careful when facing her Harry. She is extremely cruel and isn’t above using even her own family as a human shield. You might want to get the information about her more obscure spells out of her before killing her off._ **

They two parents and their son slowly walked towards the train taking measured steps before stopping near the door. Quietly using a spell to enhance his hearing Harry decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

“Harry Potter is going to be on this train somewhere Draco. I want you to find and befriend him as well as find out where he spent the last few years,” came a masculine voice, Lucius.

“Don’t worry dad, I will give him no choice but to join us. I’ll make sure he knows our status in the magical community,” came a slightly whiny voice, Draco.

“You will be subtle about it you fool. We still don’t know what Dumbledore’s agenda is regarding the boy. This train is the only chance you will get before Dumbledore meets the boy. If you fail here Draco, you will NOT have the most enjoyable of Christmas holidays. Is that understood dear?” came a feminine voice, Narcissa he assumed. Harry could tell by the tone of Draco’s frantic agreeing that he clearly considered his mother the more dangerous.

Another family then caught his attention. This time there were seven of the redheads walking towards the train. ‘ _Bloody hell, I wonder if she knows that there are contraception spells’_ mused Harry.

“Don’t worry mum, we’ll be fine. Also don’t worry Ginny, we’ll get an autograph for you.” Smirked one of the twins.

“Prat! You better watch it or I’ll give you another taste of my Bat-boogey hex!” Shouted Ginny indignantly.

“Fred, stop baiting your sister. And Ginny stop threatening your brother, its unladylike.” Came the screeching harpy like voice of the mother, Molly.

Harry watched the family in fascination. They seemed so different from an hour ago, it was like they were totally different people. Leaning back in his seat Harry waited for everyone to board the train, mentally preparing himself to don his fake persona. Reg had helped Harry with his fake persona, he had shown harry how to isolate his consciousness using occlumency and how to surround it with fake memories. Harry’s mindscape was of an open field, as is common with most untrained minds, where every blade of grass was a memory or a personality quirk. What was different about his mind was, deep below the ground, he had an underground castle type structure where his real persona was kept. So in effect, Harry had two minds, the real one kept out of sight and the fake one kept in plain sight and unshielded. After a few minutes Harry sensed two magical signatures outside his door. He saw the door of his compartment open and the youngest male Weasley stumble in.

“Everywhere else is full. Can I sit here?” He asked in an awkward manner.

“Sure, take a seat,” remarked Harry, “do you need help with your trunk?”

“Nah its okay, I can manage it.” Came the reply. After putting his trunk up he sat down opposite Harry in a huff. “Those twin brothers of mine keep teasing me with that damn tarantula. They know I’m scared of those freaky things but they just take the mickey out of me. I’m Ron by the way, Ron Weasely.”

‘ _This guy gives information away like anything. Giving him ‘secret’ info would be a good way to get others to hear it. He should be useful. But why is he giving me the feeling of **TWO** magical signatures.’_ “Harry Potter, nice to meet you,” I nodded back.

“Bloody hell, you’re the boy who lived. Do you reckon I could see the, you know, the scar?” The redhead asked in an awed voice. Pretending to be bashful Harry brushed his fringe allowing Ron to get a good look at his scar. “That was where he.. do you remember the night mate?.”

Irritated Harry retorted back in a heated voice, “Do I remember the night my parents were murdered by a psychotic wizard?” ‘ _Ah, righteous anger. Such a useful tool.’_

“Ah sorry, looks like I kept a- I mean put a foot in my mouth huh? Er, I’ll be quiet now.” With that he stopped blabbering and the two drifted into an awkward silence. A few minutes later it was broken by the sound of the compartment door opening again and a girl with bushy hair stepping in. She was about 5 feet 5 inches and looked like what you would expect from a librarian. ’ _C-cup, definitely,’_ thought Harry, Reg’s perverse nature shining through.

 “Have you two seen a toad? Neville lost his,” she asked in a bossy tone looking around our compartment.

“Err no, haven’t seen one,” was the timid reply from Ron. ‘ _Looks like his mother has made him into a coward around girls with athority,’_ thought Harry, out loud he remarked “Neither have I. Might be a good idea to ask the prefects. If someone has seen it they would have probably told them.”

“Good idea, good to know at least some people think logically around here. The train arrives in about half an hour, you might want to get changed.” With that she turned around and left the compartment, presumably to go looking for the toad.

“Bloody hell, she’s bossy. Living with her would be a nightmare, I hope she isn’t in the same house as me.” Ron said in a hushed voice.

“She didn’t seem so bad, just helping a friend out. We should probably get ready soon anyway, especially since the train is arriving soon.” Harry made to get up before the compartment door was opened again. Looking up Harry say the Malfoy heir standing in the doorway with two others. Looking at them Harry mused if this is what it looked like if gorillas mated with humans.

“I was told Harry Potter was on this train and this is the last compartment. Which one of you is it?” Draco, Harry recalled, asked in his whiny voice. ‘ _This guy is as subtle as a bull in a china shop. I’m guessing the elder Malfoy’s aren’t going to be happy with his.. investigations’_ mused Harry.

Harry stood up “That’s me, why were you looking for me?”

Draco looked at him appraisingly before commenting, “My name is Draco Malfoy, heir to – what? What are you laughing about? You think something is funny do you?”

“Careful there Harry, Malfoy’s are all a bunch of evil wizards. Dark the lot of them.” Said Ron.

“Red hair, freckles, robes tearing at the seams. You must be a Weasley. I’m surprised your family managed to scrounge up enough to send you to Hogwarts, I assume they won’t be eating for a week then huh? Potter, there are some wizards who are simply better than others. Come with me and I can show you the ropes.” Walking towards Harry, Draco extended his hand.

Looking like he was offended Harry ignored Draco’s hand, “I think I can make those decisions for myself Malfoy.”

Snatching back his hand he sneered at Harry, “You better watch yourself Potter. Those Weasleys will drag you into ruin.” With that he spun and made his way out of the cabin followed by his gorilla-men. Turning around Harry started to change into his school robes while Ron did the same. Finishing first Harry sat in his seat when a squeaking caught his attention. Looking around he caught the sight of a small rat that was peeking out of Ron’s pocket.

“Whats that?” Harry asked, pointing at the rat.

“Oh this is Scabbers. Used to belong to my brother Percy till he became a prefect, then he got an owl.” Remarked Ron in a jealous voice. “He’s not very special, only special power is long life. He’s been with us for 14 years you know.”

“Oh I see, its still cool to have a pet I guess.” Remarked Harry in a careless voice while he was thinking furiously. ‘ _That’s what the second magical source must be. That much magic power, that’s no ordinary rat. That power is more akin to that of a human more than anything, must be a rat animagus. Wonder why though, maybe he is a spy for one of the Old Families who wants to keep an eye on the last Prewett to see what she is upto. I’ll figure it out later.’_ Harry and Ron soon heard the announcement that they had arrived at Hogsmead Station. Grabbing their trunks they stepped out onto the platform.

“Fir’s years! Fir’s years tah me!” Came a booming voice. Looking around, Harry caught sight of a giant man, probably a son of a giant and a human though Harry wondered about the mechanics of such a union. “In the boats yah go. 4 to a boat. Fir’s years! Fir’s years to me!”

Harry got into a boat with Ron while house elves took their trunks away. They were joined by two female students who chatted between themselves. Pushing some magic into his right eye. Harry observed them, _‘Black hair, brown eyes, petite, chinese, b-cup with fairly developed leg muscles. Looks like a gymnast, must come from a foreign wizarding family. British wizards don’t usually train their children in gymnastics which is considered a muggle sport. Cloak is wide open showing her shirt and long pants, not shy of her body but wears sensible clothing even if they are a bit, tight.’_ Harry thought, looking at the form fitting pants.

Turning his eye to the other girl in the boat, Harry analysed her as well, ‘ _Blonde hair, blue eyes, hourglass figure, European, C/D cup, can’t really see since the top half since her cloak is partially closed at the top, once again very developed leg muscles. Tank top with short shorts, looks like she REALLY isn’t shy about her body. They are quietly conversing in mandarin and the blonde one is obviously European but she talks with a Chinese accent. Must have been adopted by a Chinese family, by their familiarity I would guess by the same family.’_

Harry was glad he was observing very subtly because Ron was just staring at the blonde’s legs with his mouth open. He must have annoyed the blond because the next minute, “Close your mouth you pig. Its like you’ve never seen a girl before.” She snarled at Ron while her friend looked on with an amused smile. Catching Harry’s amused expression the black-haired girl sent him a small smile.

Turning red Ron looked away and was saved from having to respond as their boat hit the shore by the school. Quickly standing up Ron stumbled out while Harry followed saying a quiet “Sorry about him” to the blond girl. “Don’t worry about it. Most English wizards have never seen a bit of leg before, comes in handy now and then,” she smirked at me before I followed behind Ron.

Arriving with the rest of the first years, they were greeted by a stern looking female professor standing in front of a set of massive brass double doors. “My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the Deputy Headmistress at this school as well as the Transfiguration professor and the Head of House for House Gryffindor. Follow me to get sorted in to the House you will be on for the rest of your school years.” With that she turned around and waved her hand, opening the massive doors and allowing Harry his first view of the inside of Hogwarts.


	7. Sorting and a familiar face

**AN:**

**serialkeller: Harry will be able to use his legilimency in an interesting way which will be shown in the next chapter.**

**Rampaging Crabs: No permanent pairing but Harry is 16 and slightly perverted so there are going to be scenes here and there. No permanent pairing as even though he can get flustered and stuff, he is still emotionless enough that he can’t link with people on a deeper level. Just a physical and companionship level.**

 

The blast hit him like a flash bang. Quickly closing his eyes, Harry stumbled slightly before catching himself.   
“You alright there mate?” Harry heard Ron’s concerned voice, “Yea I’m good, just stumbled a bit there.”

“What? On flat stone? Heh be careful there. People might start calling you a klutz.”

“Wouldn’t want that now would we?” Harry replied back, glad that no one else noticed his stumble as they were all looking at the sights of the Hogwarts Great Hall.

The amount of ambient magic in the air had shocked him and he should have been more prepared for it, but combined with all the runes and the large amount of magic sources in the room, it had overwhelmed him for a moment. Quickly getting used to it Harry couldn’t help but marvel at the amount of sheer magic he could see surrounding him. Every inch of the wall was covered in runes. He thought about pushing some magic into his right eye and capture all the information on the spells in the great hall but didn’t want to risk information overload just yet, he would come back when the hall was … less populated.

Harry snapped out of his musings once everyone was in the hall and had their attention drawn to an ancient looking hat sitting on a stool next to McGonagall. As he watched, a rip appeared above the hat’s brim and a nasally voice could be heard.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry   
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true   
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Applause rang out from the first years as well as slightly subdued one from the older students leading Harry to believe that this was a recurring thing.

“When your name is called out, make way to the front of the hall. The sorting hat will then put you into the house which most suits you,” McGonagall’s voice rang out, cutting the applause from the students

“Abbot, Hannah.”

As said girl went up to the stool, Harry took another look around the Hall, this time focussing on all the students and not the magic. There were less than 100 students in the hall which meant that out of the 20,000 magical children in Britain who were of school going age, less than 100 were able to afford an entry into Hogwarts.

“Bulstrode, Millicent.”

‘ _Amazing! She is either a textbook case of inbreeding or a troll has somehow fornicated with a human to produce this monstrosity. ’_ mused Harry.

“SLYTHREIN” the hat screamed before it was even fully on her head.

Harry zoned in and out as he noticed some familiar faces making their way on to the stool. The bossy brunette from earlier, Hermione, was sorted into Gryffindor which was surprising. He had pegged her more as a Ravenclaw, he suspected that the students were able to influence the outcome from the hat if their desire was strong enough but he wondered why she, someone who clearly loved knowledge, would want to go to the house of the lion. Other than that, the blonde bombshell Daphne was sorted into Slytherin but she didn’t look too happy about it. Her friend, the petite Asian Su Li was sorted into Ravenclaw and she sent a small forlorn look at Daphne as she sat down. The Malfoy heir was put into Slytherin and he went there smirking arrogantly but Harry’s attention was drawn to another interesting sorting. The Patils, two Indian twin witches were sorted into different houses, one in Gryffindor and one in Ravenclaw. Harry had assumed that family heritage had an enormous impact on the sorting but it seemed that sometimes personality won out.

“Potter, Harry.”

Instantly murmurs broke out in the hall. Harry smirked inwardly at how McGonagall’s lips thinned in a disapproving manner. Focusing his mind, Harry brought up all the values that he would need in order for him to be sorted into Gryffindor to his fake mindscape. Harry recalled his conversation with Reg regarding which house he should go in.

**_Flashback_ **

_“Now, onto the sorting. I’m not fully sure how the sorting hat works seeing as I never went to Hogwarts but from what Lily told me, it uses a slight legilimency probe to sort through your memory banks and call up experiences that influenced your character as well as decisions that you made which could be used to sort you into a house. Have you decided what house you think will be best yet?” Reg asked Harry._

_Harry took a moment to collect his thoughts before responding, “Well, I immediately ruled out Slytherin as it would not be good for my public image. Too many wizards believe the stereotype given by the house and all wizards from there being evil. It would be too hard to gain their trust if I want to oppose a member of the hierarchy using public support._

_Hufflepuff was also out as it has a reputation for turning out useless wizards and no one in the school would take a Hufflepuff seriously. While this is good for my ‘activities’, I will also need to appear in public fairly often if I want to promote any laws or something._

_This leaves me with just Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. They both have their ups and downs, Ravenclaw will give me access to a lot of texts which would be good for my research and if I use spells which people normally can’t, it wouldn’t draw too much attention as I can simply claim I studied ahead. On the other hand Gryffindor is where everyone expects me to go anyway. Any information I need can simply be gotten by sneaking into the Ravenclaw common room and getting it from there. Also as a Gryffindor, public opinion of me will be fairly high as they have a reputation for being in the ‘light’ so to speak so people won’t suspect me of any ‘illicit activities’. With all this in mind I think I will go for Gryffindor, it seems to be the most sensible choice in my opinion. Also its kind of poetic with me being the heir of Gryffindor anyway”_

**_Flashback end_ **

As he approached the stool, he sent some magic into his right eye and looked at the hat and found a small string of magic leading from the hat to Dumbledore. Harry couldn’t tell if this string relayed information from the students mind to Dumbledore or if he used it to control the hat as to what house the student should by sorted in to. Harry wouldn’t put it past the headmaster to be guilty of both to be completely honest.

Sitting on the stool he found the hat being lowered over his head and felt the probe launch into his fake mindscape.

‘ _Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor.’_

**_‘Hmm? Gryffindor is it? Are you brave boy? Loyal? Why should I put you in the House of the Lion?’_ **

Harry was communicating with the hat he was also planting loyalty and courage traits into his head to encourage the hat to sort him into Gryffindor. After a moment’s hesitation he also put an intense dislike of Slytherin in there and the memory of Draco from the encounter on the train.

**_‘Hmm, plenty loyal and a bit of bravery here and there and what’s this? Already making enemies with the House of the Snake? Very well, you shall be…’_ **

“GRYFFINDOR.”

At the hats shout the table with the red banners erupted in cheers with the Weasley twins sing/shouting “We got POTTER! We got POTTER!”

Taking of his hat, Harry made his way down to the table and squeezed along the only familiar face there, Hermione.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were Harry Potter!” Hermione demanded shrilly.

“You never asked me my name my dear.” Harry replied with a charming smile. Huffing, Hermione looked away with a blushing face. Harry cursed the designers of the Hogwarts school robes as it did a very good job of hiding a person’s figure when done up properly. Harry was drawn from his musing when one of the Weasleys he saw earlier, Percy, stuck his hand out at him.

“Percy Weasely, Prefect for Gryffindor House. Pleased to meet you Mr Potter.” He said, emphasising the word ‘Prefect’ and almost preening.

Shaking his hand Harry got the chance to observe him more closely. He noticed callouses on the fingertips of his right index finger and thumb which indicated that Percy wrote a lot. His hand felt so fragile, Harry got the feeling that if he squeezed a bit he would break the bones. The Weasley was average in height but had hunched shoulders and a slightly snobbish look to him.

“Same here Mr Weasley,” Harry managed with a tight smile.

Turning back to the ceremony Harry noted that Ron was also sorted into Gryffindor and took a seat next to him. Once the last student, Blaise Zabini, was sorted into Slytherin, the headmaster got up to address the Hall.

“Welcome to all the newcomers! And to all the returning students, welcome back! Before we dig in into the wondrous welcoming feast I would like to say a few words regarding the rules in Hogwarts. The rules are all posted up in your common rooms but I shall tell you the ones people seem to forget the most often.

Curfew is 10 o’clock at night to 5 o’clock in the morning and any students found out in the hallways during that time will be docked points or given detentions depending on the severity of the situation.  I would also like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that. Forbidden. No student is allowed to enter the forest unless accompanied by a member of the staff. Lastly, the right hand wing of the third floor corridor is out of bounds to all students. Enter the area at your own mortal peril,” said Dumbledore in an ominous voice. Then in an abrupt change his tone took on a much brighter deposition, “That is all, now! Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Dig in!”

With that food appeared on the table and the students started to pile them on to their plates. As Harry was eating he noted with disgust that all the Weasleys had table manners more akin to that of a pig than that of a human. He shifted slightly to move away from Ron and ended with his legs lush with Hermione.

She looked up startled and Harry just pointed to Ron as a way of explanation. Nodding Hermione curled her lips in disgust at Ron before going back to eating, blushing as she felt the warmth from Harry’s leg transfer to hers.

After dinner, Dumbledore once again got up to address the students. “Now, if all the first years could follow their Head of House and the rest follow the prefects we can soon go all to sleep and start another year of Hogwarts.” With that McGonagall came down from the head table and gestured for the first years to follow her. They soon arrived in a large chamber where she turned around and addressed the assembled 1st years.

“You have all been either issued a wand by the ministry or are using one left by your ancestors. Those wands have been fine up until now as you were just learning to familiarise yourself with magic. However, in this school we teach you the finer arts of magic and therefore you require a wand that is more suited to your own magic. When I call your name, step through the door behind me to meet with one of Britain’s finest wand makers, Olivander. Once inside, present the wand you are currently using so that he may find a good match for you, also if you are using a ministry issued wand you are to hand the wand in to him. Now, first in line is Abbot, Hannah.”

With that, once again the students went up one by one to receive their wands and Harry was glad that he had taken his father’s wand from the Potter vault as he did not want his Kauri wand traced back to him. He had no idea that they got new wands when they came to Hogwarts but he thought it made sense as they didn’t want children with finely attuned wands running around. Using a practice wand ensured that their spells would be weaker and therefore more easy to control.

Arriving at his name Harry followed her into the classroom where he was met by an old wizard with large round glasses.

“Ah yes Mr Potter, may I please see your current wand as it would give me some idea as to where to start for your wand.”

Harry nodding pulled out his wand, “Ah yes, James Potter’s wand. Mahogany, 11 inches with a phoenix feather. Excellent for transfiguration. Let us try a similar wood first shall we? Mahognay, 9 inches with a thestral hair,” wheezed Olivander, handing Harry a reddish-brown wand.

What followed could only be described as chaos. Pure and utter chaos. Wands were thrust into his hands and taken away just as quickly while Olivander’s actions grew more and more frenzied. Finally after 5 minutes of trying what felt like hundreds of wands, Harry felt a connection to one of them. It wasn’t as strong a connection as his normal wand but it was still quite pleasant.

“Ah yes, it seems we have found a wand for you Mr Potter, Willow, 11 inches with a phoenix feather. Though it is curious, very curious.”

“What is so curious about this wand Mr Olivander?” Asked Harry with a raised eyebrow, feeling slightly insulted at the obvious bait.

“I remember every wand I have ever matched Mr Potter. Every single one. And it is curious that the pheonix that gave the feather for that wand gave just one more. And I’m sorry to say, that the other wand was given to the person who gave you that scar.” With that Olivander turned away and started muttering in a low voice. Blinking and not quite sure as to what to make of the conversation Harry turned around and walked out of the room. Once all the students had gotten their wands they were led to their rooms and handed over to the prefects though before Harry could follow the prefects he was pulled aside by his Head of House.

“Mr Potter, the headmaster would like to speak to you tomorrow at 8.30pm in his office. The password is Picnic.”

“I hope I’m not in trouble already Professor. It would be a new record for the school I think to get into trouble on the first day.” Harry said with a concerned expression on his face.

McGonagall’s expression softened a bit at this, “Nothing like that Mr Potter, the headmaster would just like to ask you a few questions about your guardians. And I wouldn’t be sure about the record, the Weasley twins already managed it last year. Well, that is all I wanted to talk to you about. Now carry on, I believe your room mates are waiting for you.”

Nodding, Harry turned away and walked up the stairs to the door marked 1st years and entered the room.

“Hey mate! What did McGonagall want to talk to you about mate? Not in trouble already are we?” Asked a grinning Ron.

“Nah, just had a message from the headmaster, not in trouble at all. Now which one is my bed? I assume you all have already picked yours since I was held up?”

“First come first serve mate. Your bed is the one next to the door,” replied a dark skinned teen.

“Thanks…?” Harry replied in a questioning tone.

“Oh, its Dean. Dean Thomas. That there is Neville Longbottom,” he pointed to a chubby looking guy with dark hair and eyes, “and big ears there is Seamus Finnigan.” At this he pointed to the teen at the other end of the room with admittedly.. large ears.

“Oh sod off. Ear size is directly proportional to dick size ya know, and with those tiny ears of yours its no wonder you can’t keep a girlfriend,” retorted Seamus.

Before Dean could reply Harry butted in to the conversation, “If you don’t mind, its been a pretty tiring day so far and we start classes tomorrow. I reckon we should just hit the bed and grab some sleep.”

“Too right mate, talking with a bunch of guys about penis size isn’t how I imagined my first night at Hogwarts to be. Well, see you all in the morning folks.” With that Dean went to bed and the rest soon followed.

Crawling into his four-poster bed Harry wandlessly warded the curtains so no sound would go out but still allow sound to come in. Pushing magic into his right eye Harry gazed at his new wand and analysed it. It could only channel 80% of what his Kauri wand could and had a couple of additional enchantments. First was the enchantment commonly known as the Trace. This enchantment was standard with all wands and was triggered whenever the wand was used in a non-wizarding area or when it was used for an unforgiveable. The second and third enchantments, however, were not standard at all. The second was triggered whenever he cast a spell that was deemed either dark or at a level higher than school level by the ministry. Harry was glad he hadn’t used the wand yet as the one way silence ward was fairly high level, definitely above what was taught at school. The third enchantment was the most worrying however, it allowed the person who was keyed in to the enchantment to reduce the output of magic from the wand all the way to zero. It was as if someone wanted to control Harry’s power and he had a fairly good idea as to who it was. Harry was fairly certain that he was the only one with these enchantments and that brought up the worrying thought that someone knew what wand he was going to choose and enchanted said wand. Deciding he couldn’t do much more tonight till the rest had gone to sleep, Harry decided to meditate as it allowed him to be fully rested in just 3 hours.

Waking up from his meditation Harry allowed magic to flow into his right eye and his brain giving him superb senses and listened for the sound of his roommates. Deciding that there were all asleep, Harry sent some magic into his le Fey ring, activating its special ability of metamorphagus to transform into a brown haired, brown eyed boy, the kind of person one would meet on the road and quickly forget he existed. He then sent some magic into a tattoo like rune on his back and was garbed, head to toe, in black light-absorbing clothing. Just to be safe he used the disillusionment charm on himself to increase his chances of going undetected. Quietly parting the curtains he stepped out noiselessly and made his way to the window and out to the ledge. Harry then applied the feather weight charm on himself and used his wind affinity to jump lightly to an open window a floor below. Grabbing onto the sill he pulled himself into a deserted corridor and slowly started to make his way to the bottom floor. He had decided that he would explore one floor a day so as to not overwhelm himself. Tonight he was going to explore the ground floor and the main hall as it had interested him so much.

Harry lightly padded along till he reached the great hall, entering it he pushed magic into his eye and gazed at the hall. He was fairly disappointed with what he found, the intense magic he had scene when he first arrived was still there, however when he paid close attention to the runes he realised that they were just transfer runes. The runes gathered ambient magic and magic from all the spell casting all over Hogwarts and channelled it below the Great Hall. Walking to where the magic was being concentrated, Harry gazed at the runes. ‘ _A filtering rune to remove all intent from the magic and to purify the different types into neutral magic. And all of it is being channelled straight down… Ward stone! That must be it, the Hogwarts ward stone must be directly below the Great Hall, in the dungeons. Hmm, if I could access it I could add my own modifications to it. Exploration can wait, this is much more important.’_ With that Harry got up and quickly walked back to the entrance of the hall before turning towards the stairs to the dungeon.

Upon arriving in the dungeon Harry bit his thumb till he started to bleed. Reaching up to his face he drew bloodmagic runes under his right eye and on his forehead before pushing magic into them. He was awarded with his sight in his right eye turning into the magic equivalent of thermal vision where instead of heat, he viewed in intensities of magic. His left eye remained normal so he could still navigate around the dungeons. Turning slightly he caught sight of a large amount of magic being funnelled down from the roof. After walking for 5 minutes due to the twists and turns of the hallway he finally arrived at the room where the ward stone was kept. Analysing the door Harry saw various alarm wards and intent wards on the doorway but none on the walls surrounding it. Snorting at the stupidity of wizards and their inability to think outside the square Harry simply used a masonry charm to turn the wall temporarily intangible and stepped inside.

Looking at the ward stone Harry was pleased by the current schema the ward was running. It wasn’t a type of schema that was normally used as it was very easy to modify as it was very basic. The true strength of the schema was that it gained power over time. Hogwarts had been standing for hundreds of years and that meant that even though the wards were very simple, they were ridiculously powerful compared to the more recent and complicated wards. Stepping forward, Harry pushed magic into his Gryffindor ring and started to manipulate the schema, adding in his own modifications. He added in a monitoring charm that would alert him whenever a person with strong magic approached the school wards as well as another charm that allowed him to become invisible to the paintings and statues in Hogwarts as he knew they reported to the headmaster. He then added in another charm that monitored how many people were there in any given room at Hogwarts. As a final thought he added himself into the ‘safe’ list for the Hogwarts apparition and portkey wards. Stepping back to admire his work Harry realised how drained it was. It might have been simple to manipulate the wards but it seemed to take a lot of magic from the user. Harry cut off his disillusionment charm and his metamorph magic to conserve energy.

Stepping out of the room Harry started to make his way to the top floor so he could jump back into his room. As he reached the 4th floor Harry felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and felt two warm soft mounds press against his back. Faintly smelling the scent of vanilla Harry quickly turned around and found himself nose to nose with a familiar face.

“Well well, I didn’t expect to sneak up on you that easily. You must be really tired, hmm?” Whispered Renee in a soft voice that sent shivers down his back.

Flustered Harry replied back in a strangled voice, “Ward stone modify. Wha – what are you doing here Renee?”

“Well that was easy. Do you always give up information that easily? Or could it be that you are falling for my womanly charms?” While she was speaking she slowly backed Harry up until she had him trapped between the wall and her body. “Has Reg finally succeeded into making you give in to your hormones and turned you into a pervert hmm?”

“Answer the question Renee. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?” Harry gritted out trying to obtain control of the situation.

Smirking, Renee pressed further into him slowly moving her hands down along his body. “I’m the arithmancy professor here Harry, one of the electives you can take. You should take it you know, gives us more time to _discuss_ our plans.” By this time her hands had reached their destination and Renee gave Harry’s butt a good squeeze causing him to jump out from between her and the wall.

“I’ll think about it. Need to go to bed. Tired.” Harry spoke in a rushed tone while he rapidly walked away from her and her soft laughter.

 

**AN: That’s it for now. Harry meets Snape next chapter, should be fun.**


	8. Snivelling Snivellus

**AN:**

**Serialkiller: The reason Harry was so flustered was that he was caught extremely off guard by her appearance. He was tired from changing the wards and suddenly this female who he hadn’t seen for years pops up and starts ‘molesting’ him.**

**Krevet: I agree the whole Gryffindor and Weasley thing DOES seem quite canon and I didn’t really want it to go that way but need to for the story. Its called 2 pronged attack because Harry intends to attack from 2 fronts, one of which is publically through his political connections. For this side of the attack he needs to establish himself as a ‘light’ wizard to make the public trust him.**

**Also to make a note regarding Harry’s emotionlessness. Harry is only emotionless when he is on his own, when he is in his public persona he is just another teenage guy, if a bit charming.**

**WARNING: Contains an interrogation scene. It is framed with ‘AN’ so you can skip it if you wish.**

The next morning found Harry by himself, walking down to the common room to wait for the rest of his roommates to join him. Grabbing a seat on the couch near a window Harry stared blankly outside till he felt someone join him on the couch.

“Morning Harry. Are you excited about today?” Hermione asked in an eager voice.

“Morning Hermione. I suppose so. Decided on your electives yet?”

“Yup, I’ll be taking Political Studies, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. What about you?”

“Well, I’ll be joining you for Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures and I’m taking Astronomy as my last elective. It goes quite well with Arithmancy, allows me to factor in the planetary positions into my calculations to make them more specialised.” ‘ _And of course gives me a pass for being outside at midnight in case I’m ever caught.’_

“Mental the both of you. Why take hard subjects like that anyway? I’m sticking to the easy ones, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Muggle Studdies. Easy subjects, bound to pass them,” interrupted Ron, walking up to the two, “Wanna go breakfast now Harry? The rest look like they’re gonna be a while.”

“Sure, would you like to join us Hermione?” invited Harry.

“That would be nice Harry, thank you. Its good to see some people still have manners.” Smiled back Hermione. Of course this was all lost on the Weasley who was already halfway to the door.

“Looks like hes eager for food. We should probably hurry up, wouldn’t want him to finish it all off,” joked Harry.

“Wonderful, another meal with him eating like a starving pig,” Hermione sneered in disgust.

Catching up to Ron, they sat down in the hall opposite Ron and watched in disgusted fascination as he started to inhale his sausages and eggs like if they were going to disappear. The hall soon filled up with the rest of the students coming down for breakfast. As Harry was eating breakfast he felt someone tap on his shoulder, turning around he found the Head of House standing there with a few sheets of paper.

“Here you are Mr Potter. Your timetable with the electives you chose. Ms Granger, here is yours and Mr Weasley, here is yours and please remember to chew with your mouth closed. Also a list will be put up in the common rooms with some club activities. You must choose 1 club activity every week for Friday, this is compulsory.” Her business finished and probably disgusted by the smile Ron gave her with his full mouth she swiftly turned and walked towards the other 1st years who were just sitting down.

Looking at his paper Harry found he had Potions with Slytherins first thing in the morning followed by Defence Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw and Charms. Then lunch followed by Trasfiguration and Astronomy. Looking further he found he had Herbology with Hufflepuffs starting tomorrow. It seemed that they had at least one class with other houses, probably to promote house unity or something equally ridiculous.

“Oh no, Potions first thing. With the Slytherins,” wailed Ron.

“Whats so bad about that?” Questioned Harry, genuinely curious as he was looking forward to potions since it was one of the subjects that Reg didn’t teach him all that well.

He got his reply from the brown haired girl sitting to his right, “Snape, the guy who takes it absolutely HATES Gryffindors. He takes away points for things like breathing too loudly and stuff” she said waving her hand in the air, “He’s a genuine wanker.”

“Thank you Miss..?”

“Bell, Katie Bell. Gryffindor’s Quidditch chaser.”

“Surely he can’t be that bad. I mean, you can’t be that biased towards students right?” Hermione questioned, looking shocked that a teacher could act like that.

“That’s what I thought too at first, but after a year with him,” Katie shivered, “I’ll be so glad when I can drop potions next year. That guy is a creep through and through.”

“Well, thank you very much for the information Miss Bell. We should probably get going. If he is as bad as they say then it would be best if we got there on time so he doesn’t take points off for tardiness too.”

“No problems Mr Potter, and please call me Katie,” She smiled brightly at Harry.

“Then I insist you call me Harry please.” Harry smiled back, “Anyway, lets get going, Ron? Hermione?”

“Yup.” Getting up they made their way to the potion’s classroom to join the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin 1st year students.

Seeing the trio walk down towards them, Draco stepped forward and confronted Harry once again.

“I had high hopes for you Potter,” Malfoy spat out, “but here you are, consorting with the trash of the Purebloods, the Weasleys.”

Harry watched as Ron grabbed Draco by his lapels and pushed him against the wall of the dugeon. His ears a furious red, Ron snarled at Draco, “Watch it you ponce, or I’ll send your teeth back one by one to your snivelling death eater of a father.” Draco just stayed silent and watched Ron with a smirk on his face and the reason for this became clear soon as the students heard a deep monotone voice call out, “Fighting in the corridor? 20 points from Gryffindor. We haven’t even started the first period of the year yet and you are already behind the others. Well done.” Looking behind him, Harry saw the Potions professor walk up. Hollowed cheeks and pale skin with greasy black hair. He looked like the kind of guy who didn’t get much sunlight because he spent most of his time indoors brewing potions.

Ron opened his mouth to reply but was pulled aside by Dean and Seamus before he could lose them some more points. Snape then walked into the classroom and the rest of the students followed after him with Daphne giving Harry a small smile as she went in. Seeing as all the desks were divided into pairs, Harry took a seat next to Hermione and waited for the lesson to start.

“There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As it is, I do not expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact **art** that is potion making.”

“However, for those select few…” Snape pauses his haunting voice and glances towards Draco, “for those select few who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death.”

Snape pauses once again and this time looks at Harry who his staring right back at him.

“Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in the belief that you are already in possession of abilities so formidable, that you feel that this class will merely hold you back. Mr Potter. Our new _celebrity_.” Snape hissed out.

“Tell me _Potter,_ what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel and an infusion of Wormwood?”

“Draught of the living dead, professor,” Harry replied back in a monotone voice, betraying none of the anger he felt at being singled out by a man he had never before had the displeasure of meeting.

“A lucky guess. Well let's try again, where Mr Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"A stomach of a goat. Sir." Harry forced out, using his occlumency to let no emotion leak into his voice.

Snape sneered at Harry, "And what, pray tell, is the difference between Monkshood and Wolvesbane?"

"None sir, they are the same plant also known as Aconite.”

Snape almost looked surprised at Harry’s answer. It was understandable, Aconite was a class 2 plant and not used till NEWT level. Suspicious, Snape looked at Harry and summoned his magic to do a wandless legilimens.

Deep inside Harry’s true mind, he smirked. This was what he had been waiting for. Normally it was near impossible to invade a trained Occlumen’s mind as they would instantly be alerted of the intrusion. However, if the subject were to launch a legilimens attack of their own then they open a small gap in their shields which allows them to transfer information from the victims mind into their own. This gap is open for less than a second but that was enough for Harry as he pushed magic into his left eye and used it to launch a slightly different type of probe back into Snape’s mind through the gap that had just been opened. Cutting the connection, Harry came back to reality and feigned a slight headache, similar to those that happens to untrained people after a legilimency attack.

"Hmpff, 5 points for you cheek _Potter_ ,” Snape spat out, “Well? Write this down” Turning around, Snape waved his wand and instructions appeared on the black board behind him. “Follow these instructions to create a colour changing potion. The ingredients are in the cupboard at the back of the room. Well? GET TO IT.”

Startled out of the mini contest between Potter and Snape, the class suddenly came back to their senses and rushed to get the potion ingredients to start their potion. As Harry continued with the class he mused about what had just occurred. He had no intention of learning about potions the slow way. So when Snape had performed legilimency on him, he pounced on the opportunity to take a shortcut.

The legilimency probe Harry had launched back at Snape was one of Harry’s own design. It was akin to that of a computer Trojan in that it sat in the victims mind and gathered information. Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to get all the information he wanted out of Snape in that 1 second window he had so he had launched his special probe. The probe contained a part of Harry’s intelligence and sat behind Snape’s barriers. There it sorted through Snape’s memories and his skills and then using Harry’s intelligence, it decided what things it would take back to Harry and what it would leave behind. The whole process would take about 30 minutes for someone Snape’s age and that meant by the time the lesson was finished, Harry could absorb the probe back and learn all he needed to about Snape.

Quickly making his potion Harry waited for the lesson to end. Soon he heard the bell ringing, signifying the end of the lesson. Picking up his potion he told Hermione that he would take it to Snape.

Walking up to him after everyone else had left, Harry put on an arrogant smirk on his face, as if he knew some big secret which he found funny. Seeing the smirk on Harry’s face, Snape couldn’t help but take the bait and launched a legilimency attack on Harry. Harry quickly used this opportunity to re-capture the probe he had sent earlier using is left eye and quickly stored it in a safe place in his real mind. He would sort through it later when he had some time.

Finding nothing in Harry’s mind, Snape pulled back his probe. “5 points for your arrogant smirk Potter.” Snape said in a hateful voice.

“Sure thing Professor.” Was the contrasting cheerful reply back from Harry as he walked out the door where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

“I’ve made up my mind, that guy is a genuine prick,” grouched Ron.

“He was seriously unprofessional. How they could hire a teacher like that… Gah! I can’t even begin to wonder why they would hire him. And why did he hate you so much Harry? Do you know him from somewhere?” Stated Hermione in a clipped tone and with a slight frown.

“Never seen him before in my life. Best forget him for now and get on to DADA. Hopefully that professor will be a bit better.” Mused Harry. Hurrying up they went to the DADA classroom where the door was already opened. Seeing only a few empty seats and none with three in a row, he quickly moved and sat next to the pretty Asian he had met on the boat, Su Li.

“Hello Su, how are you today?” Harry greeted her as he sat down.

Slightly surprised that Harry remembered her name she answered back with a small smile, “Pretty good so far Harry. How about yourself?”

“Not bad, though just had potions. That guy really seems to hate Gryffindor for some reason, and in particular, me. The professor not here yet?” Harry questioned her.

She giggled slightly as she answered, “No, he isn’t here yet. And yea, I’ve heard stories about Snape. He seems to hate Gryffindor’s quite badly, must be something to do with when he was at school.”

“Well with his sunny disposition I can’t imagine why people wouldn’t like him.” Harry retorted sarcastically.

Su was about to reply back before the door opened and a person, who Harry assumed was the defence professor, stepped in. Quite honestly Harry was surprised. The man looked like he was scared of his own shadow and was glancing around the room nervously. He was thin as a stick but Harry noticed that he was giving off an enormous magical signature.

As the professor introduced himself in a stuttering voice Harry took the time to observe the magical signature more closely. Pushing magic into his right eye, Harry noticed that what he thought was one enormous magical signature was actually two signatures that were in extreme close proximity. In fact, Harry was fairly sure they were occupying the same body signifying a possession. It was confusing though, the two signatures were very different in strength with the larger one being almost 10 times as large as the smaller one. What was confusing about it was that the smaller one was pulsing with a rhythm which meant that it was the one in control of the body and also the one that originally came with the body. Since the larger one was doing nothing to take over this meant that Quirell had voluntarily allowed the possession. Harry stored away this information so that he could think on it later as he realised that the professor had finished his explanation and was now handing out tasks.

**AN: Imagine him stuttering please.**

“I want you all to pair up and practice the Stinging Hex. The incantation is _Fodio_. Carry on till the end of the lesson. Once you have managed it, try casting it soundlessly. Just imagine the word in your head while imagining how the magic feels when you cast it.”

Quirking an eyebrow at Su, Harry asked her wordlessly. Smirking at him Su just stated, “Nope. Ask me properly and I might think about it.”

Rolling his eyes at her Harry placed her hand between his, stared into her eyes and in a solemn voice asked, “Miss Li. Would you please do this humble wizard the pleasure of being his practice partner this lesson?”

She held out for a second before collapsing into giggles, “That was really good! You should think about acting you know. In case the whole saving the world from Dark Lords thing doesn’t work.”

“So that’s a yes I take it then?”

“Yes Mr Potter, it is. Now shall we continue? I believe the incantation was… FODIO” She shouted while pointing her wand at Harry. It was only his occlumency that saved him there from reacting instantly with a shield or a dodge. The reward for this? A powerful sting on his left arse cheek.

“Youch! Could have warned me Su! I take it that it isn’t your first time?” Yelped Harry as he massaged the area.

“Hehe, no. My mum uses it quite a lot to keep me in line. It’s the first spell I learned when I got my practice wand. You?”

“Yea. My guardian was quite a hands on learner too. Made me learn it silent as well and stung me whenever I failed.”

“Well, since we both can use it silently, what do you propose we do for the rest of the lesson?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Pointing his wand at one of the Indian twins, he silently casted the spell.

“Ouch! Not so hard Lav! I think I’m gonna have a bruise there!” Harry grinned at the sound and turned to Su who was watching.

“Now THAT, I a great idea,” she grinned and the rest of the ‘lesson’ was spent sending out hexes to different people around the room. Once the class had finished Harry bid farewell to Su and walked with the rest of the Gryffindors to Charms.

After experiencing the last two professors Harry was thoroughly disillusioned about the school and he was fervently hoping that charms was better. Luckily his prayers were answered and the diminutive professor was an excitable wizard who was very knowledgeable regarding charms. They didn’t do any practical work but he went over the lesson structure and what was in the syllabus. All in all, Harry enjoyed the lesson and even though he knew the majority of the charms that were going to be taught in the year, he was looking forward to the extra time he could use to do his own research.

Next was lunch and Harry told his friends that he was feeling slightly ill and needed to take a small break. Crawling into bed after getting some food from the house elves Harry allowed the probe he had sent to Snape’s mind to surface again and started to dissect it.

An hour later Harry was left with a lot of memories that sent him into a seething rage. It turned out that there was a prophecy made about him and Riddle. Snape had overheard part of this prophecy and told it to Riddle, whom he was serving. This was what had caused Riddle to attack Harry’s house when he was a year old. He also found out why Snape hated Harry so much. Harry’s dad had bullied Snape when they were kids and then went on to marry Lily who was Snape’s childhood crush. The fact that Snape had transferred this hatred to Harry showed him exactly how petty Snape was.

Another interesting piece of information he learned was that the Philosopher’s Stone was being stored in Hogwarts. Reg had talked about this stone when he was alive and had expressed his desire to study it. He wanted to know why the philosopher stone was able to transmute lead into gold and give the user prolonged life.

Looking at his watch, Harry saw that he had been here for an hour and a half and that it was almost time for his next class. Getting up he waved his wand to remove any crumples in his uniform and went downstairs towards the transfiguration classroom. Entering it he saw that only Hermione had arrived so far and made his way to sit beside her.

“Hello ‘Mione,” He huffed out as he sat down.

“Mione? Is that my new nickname now?” She asked with an arched eyebrow and a challenging smirk.

“Yea, you know how it is with us blokes. We can’t annunciate too many syllables around pretty girls.” He remarked with a roguish grin, drawing a blush from her.

“Oh hush you. How are you anyway? Feeling better now?” She asked

“Yea much better. A little rest was all that I needed. Feeling fine now. Oh, here comes the stampede.” Harry indicated to the door where a group of first years entered noisily and took their seats. It wasn’t long before McGonagall came in as well looking a bit flushed as if she had just been running.

“Good afternoon class. Unfortunately I cannot stay in class today as an emergency has come up requiring the Headmaster’s attention. As a result I need to take over for him as I am the deputy headmistress. So here is some work for you on the board,” she waved her wand and writing appeared on the board, “please answer all these questions as they will tell me where you are at with transfiguration. Once you are finished, place the parchment on my desk and then the enchantments on the door will allow you to leave. Oh and Mr Potter, your appointment is postponed till tomorrow.” With that she turned around and hurried out of the classroom in a brisk walk.

“Bloody hell, shes in a bit of a hurry ain’t she?” Came the bewildered response from Ron.

“It looks like there are a lot of questions on the board. We might want to start now if we want to leave in time for 5th period.” Came a slightly concerned voice from a blonde girl with a fairly impressive chest. Lavender Brown was her name, the partner of one of the indian twins from DADA.

“Lavender’s right. We should get started right away,” agreed Harry, getting a wide smile from Lavender.

There were in fact a lot of questions and Harry managed to finish in time for the bell. Getting up he headed alone towards the Astronomy tower for his lesson. Seeing as it was on the other side of Hogwarts from Transfiguration, it took him some time to get there and he ended up meeting with Su while going up to the tower. The two were the last ones to arrive there and they quietly took a seat with Harry sandwiched between Daphne and Su.

“Now that we are all here, let me introduce myself. My name in Aurora Sinistra and I am currently one of the 3 experts in Astronomy in Britain. Astronomy is a very useful subject with a wide range of uses. Most of those who finish Hogwarts with 4th level Astronomy are offered jobs within the Department of Mystery straight away upon graduation.” As Aurora was talking Harry took a moment to observe her. She was about mid twenties with long black hair tied in a bun, blue eyes and fair skin. A nice hourglass figure completed the look of the very attractive witch.

“As you can probably see, there aren’t any stars to observe with the sun out so our lessons will only be half an hour long. In these lessons we will go over the theory on how heavenly object affect the magicks we cast. The second part of the lesson is held at night in your own time. Before you go back today, take a pass from me. These passes extend your curfew till 1am and allow access to the Astronomy tower rooftop. We don’t have any tests or homework. All you need to hand in is a research paper at the end of the year on a spell that you believe is affected by the planets and how it is affected by them. Now follow me and I will show you how to use the telescopes.” The rest of the lesson was spent understanding the different aspects of the telescope and how to use them.

Saying goodbye to Daphne, Su and the bubbly red head Susan, Harry made his way to the great hall for dinner and joined Hermione.

“How was astronomy Harry? Fun?” Questioned Hermione.

“Yea, fairly small class though. Only 6 people in the class including me and I’m the only male,” smirked Harry.

“Oh? You aren’t afraid of taking a ‘girly’ class then?” Challenged Hermione

“As if! Any male would be lucky to be in my shoes right now. How about you? Looked at any ancient runes lately?

“Hmm, I bet they would be indeed. And no, we just went over what we are going to do for the rest of the year for now. Oooh! They have Shepherds pie!”

Soon they were all eating and conversing about mundane topics till it was time to go back up to bed. Silently meditating, Harry once again waited for his roommates to go to sleep before rising and donning his outfit, metamorph disguise and disillusionment charm. He walked to the window and again went through the routine of feather light charm and wind manipulation to jump into the corridor of a deserted window. Quietly padding, he made his way to the dungeons and stopped outside the Head of Slytherin House chambers.

Sending magic into his Gryffindor ring, he accessed the wards and navigated to the schema he had installed earlier. Focussing on the room in front of him, he deduced that there was only one person in said room which he assumed to be Snape. Using the masonry charm once again, Harry entered his room through the walls without setting off any of the wards on the door.

Creeping slowly, Harry entered Snape’s room and wandlessly petrified him and transfigured him into a chess piece. Picking up the piece, Harry quickly re-traced his steps outside the room and scurried along the corridor till he found an unused room in the dungeons. Entering, Harry locked the door and set up various wards to stop anything from escaping the room, including sound.

Wandlessly conjuring a chair with chains, he untransfigured Snape back to his human form which was still petrified. By now Snape was awake and human transfiguration can be very painful depending on the size difference between the transfigured object and the human in question. With Snape being 5 foot 11 and the chess piece being barely 3 inches, Snape would have been under enormous strain. Not that Harry cared of course.

Levitating him, Harry made Snape sit in the chair and had the chains wrap around him before drawing his rune knife from his tattoo and squatting next to him and ripping open his shirt. Snape’s eyes were wide open and trying frantically to look down on his chest where Harry was preparing a rune but alas, his petrification didn’t allow him to move his head.

**AN: Interrogation scene. Skip if you want till the next AN.**

“Don’t worry, this rune array isn’t harmful at all. At least not directly. See what this does is, it blocks a person’s magic. Once this array is on you, you will not even be able to cast a _lumos_ unless I remove it. Oh, by the way, this is a 7 layer rune. That means I will be going 7mm deep at the deepest point. Since I can’t use any magic while doing this, that means no numbing charm for you. I am told that this can hurt quite a bit, please don’t hesitate to scream to relieve some pain if you wish.” Harry grinned maliciously at this, “Oh wait, you can’t!” And with that, Harry started carving the rune into Snape’s chest.

Half an hour later, Harry was finished and he stepped back to admire his work. Nodding to himself as he checked it out he activated the rune and took off the petrification spell he had placed Snape under.

“GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHhhh haaaaah.. hah..hah..hah..” Snape panted noisily as the spell was lifted from him, all the accumulated pain being released in one short outburst. He tried to move his arms and legs but the chains held him firmly to the chair. He started to thrash and hyperventilate till Harry stepped up and backhanded him hard on the cheek.

Gathering what remained of his dignity, Snape hissed out “Who the hell are you and what in the name of hell do you think you are doing?”

Harry looked a bit confused before he remembered his metamorph disguise. Pulling the magic away from his ring, Harry allowed his appearance to be restored.

“What? Pott-Potter? What the hell are you thinking? Let me out of this Potter or I’ll have you in Azkaban, you hear me? Le-“

“Oh shut up _Snivellus_ ” Harry interrupted his rant. “What? You’re surprised I know that name? You should know _Snivellus_ , that when you use legilimency you leave your mind open for a small window of time. I learned a lot from you, you know? All your knowledge in the field of potions, enchantments and dark arts are now mine. I also found a few interesting tidbits here and there. For example, the fact that you owed my father, and by proxy me, a life debt. I think I’ll collect on that now. What do you say?”

“Yes, anything. I’ll do it Potter. I’ll do anything you want Potter. Just let me go.” By now it was dawning on Snape just how dire his situation looked. He didn’t believe Potter was fully sane and Snape’s only priority at his point was to get the hell away from him.

“I think you misunderstand me _Snivellus_ , I was thinking about collecting your life, not your debt. Now, I am a fair individual and I do believe that people should be given a second chance AS LONG AS THEY ATONE FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE.” Harry paced in front of Snape, “Now Snape, do you think that is fair? Do you think I should let you go as long as you pay for all your misdoings?”

“Yes.. yes.. it’s fair. I should pay for all the wrongs I have done. I’m ready for any punishment you want to give me.” Snape said in a haggard voice, the lack of magic in his body making him more and more fatigued.

Pulling out a couple of weapons Harry waved them under Snape’s nose. “Do you know what these are Snape? I’ll tell you. This here,” Harry held up a pistol, “is a combination of the very best of muggle and magical innovation. This is a Glock 22 with a conjuration rune carved in the chamber which conjures bullets when I pull back the trigger. These bullets only last for 2 seconds but by that time they have done their job and they disappear, leaving behind no trace.”

“Now this,” at this Harry held up the knife, “This is a knife that is coated in a very potent potion. You might have heard of it. The Lacerandam potion,” Snape’s eyes went wide open, “See! You do know it! Its commonly known as liquid torture. Every cut from this knife will feel like a point blank _Crucio_.

Now. How shall I start? The knife seems crueller doesn’t it? Much more painful. Tell you what. I’ll ask you a question and if you lie I’ll cut you with the knife. If you tell me the truth your only punishment will be a shot from this pistol. Also, you are only allowed to nod or shake your head. Or scream. I want to hear some screams. No talking though. Or you won’t like what I’ll do to you. Okay”

Snape nodded frantically and Harry wandlessly charmed his own ears to block out loud noises before he proceeded with his first question. “Were you, at any point, a death eater?”

Snape nods and closes his eyes tightly. Harry grinned and pressed the barrel against Snape’s left kneecap and pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun was deafening in the enclosed room and was only outdone by the sound of Snape’s screams.

Not stopping, Harry proceeded with the next question, “Did you give away the prophecy which doomed my parents to Voldemort?” Harry waited patiently for Snape to stop screaming but after 20 seconds he grew impatient and pistol whipped him in the jaw. “ANSWER ME YOU WORTHLESS BOTTOMFEEDER. DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT GIVE THE PROHECY TO VOLDEMORT?”

“YES.. YES I DID.. PLEASE STOP.. PLEASE…”

“Tsk tsk Snape. Do you remember the rules? No talking. Only nodding or shaking your head. You just talked. You know what this means right?” Harry slowly drew the knife towards Snape who whimpered pathetically and tried to pull himself away from the knife with no success. Putting the edge of the knife on his right cheekbone, Harry slowly dragged it across his face, making sure to cut all the way through his nose cartilage till he reached his left cheekbone. Throughout this, Snape was screaming as the pain was absolutely horrendous due to the potion.

“Now, I hope I don’t have to do that again Snape. So I’ll ask you one more time. This time please make sure that you answer in the proper manner. Did you or did you not give the prophesy that doomed my parents to Voldemort?”

Sobbing uncontrollably, Snape nodded. Smiling Harry put the gun to Snape’s right knee and pulled the trigger. With only a strangled shout escaping Snape’s mouth this time, the sound of the gun seemed louder than the last time.

“Good boy Snape. I had a lot more questions for you but it seems our time is running short now. Don’t worry I’ll stick by my word and let you live, as long as you make a wizard’s oath that you won’t reveal who did all this to you. Would you like that?”

“Ye..yes.. yes… I ..Severus To-to-tobias Snape..  hereby state…. That I .. that I  .. I will not… revv.. veal .. who did this to.. to .. to me. So mote it be.”

“So mote it be indeed Snivellus.” With a pulse of magic the oath was sealed and Harry placed a silencing charm on Snape before vanishing the chair and the wards.

**AN: You can look now.**

Snape screamed soundlessly as the chair vanished and he was dumped onto the cold floor unforgivingly. Grabbing one of Snapes legs, Harry dragged Snape along the floor towards his quarters while Snape rolled around and screamed in agony due to the increased tension on his mangled knee.

Reaching the office, Harry conjured a rope which he tied around Snape’s wrists and used a permanent sticking charm to attach it to the roof. Snape was now hanging from the roof via a rope in front of his office. He was still awake but delirious with pain. Nodding to himself Harry turned around and started to walk away before pausing.

“By the way Snape, I gotta hand it to you. You invented some really good dark spells. Especially that _Sectum Sempra_. Really nasty, but damn if it isn’t effective. Oh well, see you later.”

Harry started walking away again before pausing one last time, “By the way _Snivellus_ , remember how I said I’ll let you live if you pay for your sins?” A cold look crossed Harry’s face and his eyes hardened, “ I lied. _SECTUM SEMPRA._ ”

Turning around Harry walked away, leaving Snape’s bisected body with blood and organs flooding to the floor from his upper half and his face stretched in a soundless scream of fear and pain.

**AN: Man, is it bad if I enjoyed writing that? Oh well. Happy New Years in advance to you all. Hope you had a great year and good luck for the next.**

 


	9. Aftermath and the daughter

**AN:**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!**

**Sorry about the late update. I had gone out for New Years and just got back yesterday which is why this chapter took so much time.**

**Serialkiller: Yea my bad. It was meant to be Sectumsempra but I was breaking it up into parts to see what it actually meant in English. It stands for Sectum Semper, or eternity cut. Basically it implies a cut from this will never heal. But yea, I forgot to put it back together after I did that.**

**Guest: No there will be no slash in this. I don’t really like writing slash and there are already a plethora of slash pairings in HP FanFiction that there is no reason for me to jump on the bandwagon too.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Harry was up and walking down towards the breakfast hall well before anyone in his dorm had woken up. He doubted that anyone would be having breakfast this early but he really wanted to see the results of his excursion from the night before first hand. Walking into the great hall he noticed that it was empty of teachers and students save for seven people sitting at the Gryffindor table. Recognising a familiar face, Harry went and sat next to Katie, surprising her slightly.

“Harry! What are you doing up so early? Its barely 5.30!” Katie asked.

“Force of habit to be honest. No matter how hard I try, my body thinks that 5am is the perfect time to get out of bed. How about you? Whats your reason to be up at this ungodly time?”

Pointing to a brunette guy sitting further down the table, Kate replied, “Him. Oliver. He’s the devil I tell you. Waking us up at this time to go over tactics for the game. Oh! You probably don’t know this but I play for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Chaser. These fine folk here,” she waved an arm to the rest of the table, “make up the rest of my team. They are usually friendlier, just, you know. 5 am.”

Grinning Harry nodded, “I’m sure they are. Hey, wha-“

Harry was cut off when a piercing shriek, which was soon joined by another trio of screams, echoing through the great hall. Inwardly smirking, Harry froze before looking at the rest of the table who were also frozen mid bite. As if by signal, all eight of the Gryffindors got up as one and rushed towards the dungeon entrance, where the sound originated from.

One of the Weasley twins reached the door first and threw it open before freezing. The smell then hit them. An overpowering and humid blast, reeking of metal and salt followed by the sickly stench of innards that made their stomach’s rebel. Hearing the sound of retching reach him, Harry whirled around and saw a strawberry blonde girl regurgitating her breakfast onto the floor with Katie and the rest of the team making gagging sounds. Harry stepped forward, past the twin, and shut the door, cutting off the source of the smell.

“ALL STUDENTS GO BACK TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS. ALL ACTIVITIES ARE CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. I REPEAT ALL STUDENTS GO BACK TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS.” Dumbledore’s voice echoed through the hallways, some sort of magical intercom. He had probably been alerted by one of the Slytherin students who heard the screaming.

“I suggest we do as he says and go back to the common room. No doubt that the other will be awake now and quite frankly I don’t want to be caught out at this time. We will probably end up being asked too many questions regarding whatever happened here.” Came the quiet voice of the blond girl who was throwing up earlier.

“Alicia’s right. Lets go back team. And Potter.” Oliver added as an afterthought.

Nodding, Harry looked over to Katie who was shivering. She was right behind Harry and must have caught sight of the blood that was covering the floor of the dungeon when Harry went to close the door. No doubt that in the scarce morning light, it must have looked straight out of a nightmare.

Wrapping an arm around Katie’s shoulders, Harry started to lead her through the hallway, back towards the Gryffindor Tower. Giving Harry a faint grateful smile, Katie ducked her head into his chest while she tried to forget what she had just seen.

Walking up to the Fat Lady’s portrait, Harry said in a clear voice, “ _Leonem canit hac nocteí,”_ allowing the portrait to swing open. Alicia was in fact quite right, as soon as the octet stepped into the room they were besieged by questions. Harry quietly walked Katie over to one of her roommates that he had seen her with earlier and handed Katie over to her while Oliver addressed the common room.

“Before you all ask as to what happened, we don’t know. We were down eating breakfast when we heard a few screams coming from the dungeon. We went over to see and saw that the floor was covered in blood. We then heard Dumbledore’s announcement and closed the door and came back. We don’t know anything else so please do not bother us asking questions regarding it.”

“Quite right. As Mr Wood said, there will be no questions.” McGonagall had come in to the common room through a previously unknown door, her face set in stone and her voice steady as ever. “There will be a school wide meeting in the quidditch pitch in 3 hours and attendance is compulsory. Till then you are not to leave the common room under any circumstances. If you are found out of bounds you will be SEVERLY punished. Am I understood?”

There was a general murmur of agreement throughout the room till Ron, not realising the heaviness of the situation, piped up from the back, “What about food?”

Giving Ron a stare which caused him to slowly pale, McGonagall replied “House elves will be dropping your breakfasts off in your room. You may eat it there.” With that she turned around and left through the same door where she came from while Hermione berated Ron for not thinking with his head.

Harry calmly walked back up the stairs towards his room before crawling into his bed and drawing the curtains. Once inside and safe from any eavesdroppers due to the charms, he gave a wide, manic smile.

The rest of his roommates soon joined him. Seeing them come in Harry adopted a blank expression, both to mask his true feelings and also to dissuade them from asking him questions. Ron, by now, thankfully was aware that the situation was quite grave and didn’t ask him any questions regarding what had happened. After a very terse breakfast, everyone was ordered to come back to the common room.

Arriving there, Harry saw McGonagall looking quite shaken and flanked by two men in robes. Harry attributed the change in expression from her early stoney one to the fact that she now knew what had caused the alarm. “You will all form two lines and follow these Aurors in an orderly fashion to the Quidditch stadium. There will be no speaking. There will be no straying from the path. Once you are all in the stadium, you may talk to whom you wish till the headmaster arrives.”

The two Aurors then took half the students each and led them to the stadium where the Slytherins were already waiting and looking quite pale. As soon as they reached them, Harry saw Daphne sitting with a black haired girl. Ignoring Ron’s attempts to talk to him, he quickly made his way to her and sat on the bench next to her.

The dark haired girl sneered at him, “What are you doing here Potter? Shouldn’t you be with your Gryffindor pals insulting Malfoy?”

Sure enough, Ron and Seamus were already trading insults with Malfoy and his goons in the middle of the pitch. Looking at the rest of the pitch, he found that half of Slytherin and Gryffidor were also on the pitch and were slowly gearing up for an inter-house fight.

“Leave it Trace, Harry’s a friend.” Daphne quietly admonished her friend, “Hes one of the few smart, unbiased lions there are.”

Harry gave her a small smile, “Thanks Daph.” Turning to her fried Harry extended his hand, “Names Harry, and like Daphne here said, I’m above the childish prejudice that seems to be abundant in Hogwarts.”

Cautiously shaking his hand, Tracey simply said, “Tracey Davies” before turning and ignoring him completely.

“Sorry about her Harry, its been an eventful day for us so far,” Daphne smiled at him apologetically.

Feigning ignorance, Harry put up a confused face, “What happened? I was at breakfast earlier toaday when we heard a scream. We saw the blood on the floor before we were asked to go back to our dorms.”

“Yes, that would be some the of the 3rd and 4th year girls who were going to breakfast and saw the top half of bisected body on the floor. We don’t know who it is though. Professor Dumbledore made us take a port key here instead of going through the dungeons.” Daphne explained.

“It was Snape.” Whispered a very subdued Tracey.

“What!” Harry whipped his head around to look at her with a surprised expression, not all of it fake.

“It must be him. He should have been the one to collect us from the common room but it was Dumbledore instead. The whole of Slytherin is accounted for except for him and we are the only ones in the dungeon.” With that she got up and left the surprised duo and Harry was sure he saw tears in her eyes.

“I didn’t know Snape was that close to Slytherins…” Harry trailed off, staring after Tracey.

“He isn’t. Despite what people may think, he doesn’t favour us that much. In public he sticks up for us but in private, he is equally irritable to Slytherins as he is to any other house. With the exception of Gryffindor.” She added with a look at Harry’s sceptical face, “He REALLY hates you guys. I don’t know why his death affected her that much though.”

By now all four houses had arrived and were seated. Dumbledore arrived with an imposing looking woman in the middle of the pitch and addressed the crowd.

“I apologise for making you all come here while giving you so little information. It seems that last night, the wards were breached by someone and this individual committed murder on one of the staff. This morning, some students discovered a corpse hanging from the roof of the dungeons near the Slytherin common room. This body belonged to the late Potion Master Severus Tobias Snape.” Gasps echoed throughout the crowd as the reason for the alarms became clear. “As a result I have called the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to deal with this. Now before I hand it over to Madam Amelia Bones, I’d like to say a few words. There will be no classes today due to impending investigations and strict curfews will be imposed on all students. This is for your own safety. Until the investigation has run its course we will operate under the assumption that the murderer is still here, in Hogwarts.

Now I know this is a very trying time for all students but I know that together we can get through this. I ask you all to think of your fellow Slytherins in a time like this and do your best to help them get over the loss of their Head of House. I will now hand it over to Madam Bones and I expect you all to pay the strictest attention to her.”

With this Dumbledore stepped back and allowed Madam Bones to take field. Harry observed the square jawed witch and recalled her information from Reg’s book.

**_Amelia Susan Bones_ **

_The Bones are necromancers at heart. As one of the newer Head families, they do not have a massive influence upon the decisions that are made by the collective. They didn’t get to their position with money, they got there through power. All Bones members are blessed with an extraordinary amount of magic and a high deposition towards the Necronomic arts. While this does make it harder for them to do normal spells, they are a terror on the battle field, especially large scale wars where the boundary between the realms of life and death are blurred heavily._

_Amelia Bones is the last of two Bones, with the other being a child about your age. The rest died during the first conflict with Riddle. She works as an Auror but with her family’s influence I have no doubt she will rise quickly._

It seems Reg was right about the monocle wielding woman as she was now Head of the DMLE. Harry focused his attention on her to see what she had to say.

“I will get straight to business” she began in a strong voice, “As Warlock Dumbledore described, a murder was committed sometime between 10pm yesterday and 5am today. It is highly unlikely that a student was the cause for the murder, however, one must take into account all possible suspects. As Warlock Dumbledore said, you will have strict curfews while the investigation is in progress. You will be called one by one to answer a few questions during the course of the day. I expect you all to co-operate fully with us or there will be legal ramifications. That is all, thank you.”

With that she stepped back to let Dumbledore once again take stage.

“Thank you Madam Bones. That is all we wish to speak to you about today. You may all go back to your common rooms and wait for your name to be called for the questioning. Please follow the prefects straight back to your common rooms now.”

“Well, I hope this investigation is over soon. I’ll see you later Daphne.” Said Harry, getting up to follow his house back to the tower.

“See you later Harry, take care.” Replied Daphne.

As Harry joined his housemates, he was pulled aside by Ron and Hermione.

“Harry mate, what were you doing with that Slytherin? It must have been one of them that offed Snape. They were the closest.” Ron whispered to him.

“Daphne is my friend Ron. I’d no sooner accuse her of killing anyone than I would you, and quite frankly, WHO I make friends with is my own business. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to go back to my bed and have a lie in till I’m called up for questioning.” Snapped Harry.

“Be careful mate. Everyone in Slytherin is evil you know. Not a single light wizard has come from there. Just be careful when talking to her is all I’m saying. I know she’s hot, but you never know what a snake like her is planning.” Replied Ron.

Seeing the growing tension between the two, Hermione quickly stepped in. “Honestly Ron, not everyone in Slytherin is evil you know. Its prejudice just like this that drives them to choose sides. And Harry, you spend a LOT of time in your bed you know. If you keep going like this you are going to gain weight.”

Grinning, Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione and pulled her close to him, noting Ron’s rapidly reddening ears. Smirking inwardly at finding a new method to torture the Weasley, Harry grabbed Hermione’s hand and put it on his hard abs while whispering in her ear, “Do you reckon I’m getting fat Mione? I work out every morning to keep myself like this you know. If you don’t believe me you’re welcome to join.”

Hermione just absently stroked his abs with her fingers for a bit before putting up a shaky smirk, “Give me a t-time and a place Harry. I’ll come supervise to make sure.”

Chuckling at Hermione’s attempt to tease him back, Harry just pulled her closer, squeezing her for a moment before letting her go, “Come on, lets hurry back. We can go over the transfiguration bit we were going to learn today.”

Blushing Hermione followed his increased pace while Ron sputtered behind, “W-Work? What the hell Harry? We got time off mate. Why the hell do you wanna do work? Harry? Harry! Wait up!”

Grinning Harry led Hermione up to the common room where they gathered with the rest of the Gryffindors in front of McGonagall.

“We will call you up in order of years. So first years, step forward please. This way, we will go to the transfiguration classroom and the interview will be held in my office. Do not worry, I will be there with you to ensure fairness.”

The first years followed McGonagall to the transfiguration classroom while the rest of the Gryffindors waited behind. Stepping up she called up Lavender Brown and the busty blonde stepped up and followed McGonagall nervously. Harry made small talk with the rest of the class and as time went on, the amount of people in the class grew smaller and smaller until his name was called out.

Nodding to Ron, Dean and a sultry black haired witch, Romilda, Harry got up and followed McGonagall back to her office. Seated inside the office was a tall dark skinned Auror and Dumbledore.

“I hope you don’t mind me joining your questioning Mr Potter. I had hoped to speak with you previously but alas, prior engagements kept calling me away. Perhaps if you have time we can speak after this?”

“Of course headmaster. Anytime you want.” Harry replied.

“Very well Mr Potter. Sorry for the interruption Auror Shacklebolt. Please, don’t let me keep you waiting any longer.”

“Thank you Warlock Dumbledore. Now Lord Potter, we require you to take Veritaserum to fully remove you from our list of suspects. Normally we would need the consent of your guardians but since you are an emancipated lord, you too have the authority to give your consent.” Shacklebolt’s voice boomed out in a deep tone.

Smiling Harry replied back, “Of course Auror Shacklebolt. You have my full permission to use the serum as long as you keep your questions restrained to the matter at hand.”

“Of course Lord Potter, please take a seat and drink this,” said Shacklebolt as he handed harry a vial.

Taking a seat, Harry assimilated his fake mind and bought it to his forefront so that the Veritaserum would only pull information from the fake mind. Veritaserum wasn’t the holy grail of all interrogations as the majority of the wizarding world seemed to believe. A sufficiently powered Occlumens could easily fool it. Harry, while running magic though his brain circuits, was more than a match for the power of the Veritaserum. Of course no one would expect a 16 year old to even know about occlumency let alone be a master of it.

Drinking the liquid, Harry allowed a hazy look to settle across his eyes to show that the serum was working and signalling the Auror to start his questioning.

“What is your full name and title?”  
“Lord Harrison James Potter, Head of House Potter.”

“What was your relationship with one, Severus Tobias Snape?”  
“He was my potions teacher.”

“What is your personal opinion of him?”  
“I think he is a petty minded individual who was very biased towards his own house.”

“Did you wish him harm?”  
“Yes.”

“Why?”  
“He singled me out on my first day as Hogwarts and proceeded to attempt to humiliate me in fron of my peers.”

“Did you kill Severus Snape?”  
“No.”

“Would you have killed him if you had the chance?”  
“No. I just wished for him to be humiliated. I wouldn’t wish death upon anyone.”

“Where were you last night?”  
“In my bed, sleeping.”

“Do you have any idea as to who was responsible for this murder?”  
“None at all. I don’t know him well enough to make such a judgement.”

Giving him the antidote, Shacklebolt roused Harry back up from his ‘trance’.

“You are free to go Lord Potter. You have been cleared of all charges. Thank you for your time.”

“Thank you Auror Shacklebolt. Where do you wish to have our meeting professor?” Harry turned to the headmaster.

“Ah we can just use an unused class room next door. I shall see you later Kingsley, Minerva. Best of luck to you both.” Dumbledore got up and led Harry to a classroom to the side. Conjuring two chairs, he had them both seated before he started his questioning.

“Now Mr Potter, you caused quite the stir when your relatives were found dead and yourself missing you know.”

“You found my relatives dead professor? Don’t you mean just the singular? And Reg only died last year, hardly enough time to cause a stir. Also I stayed in Potter Manor the whole time.” Harry answered back with a confused tone of voice.

“Reg? Ah of course, Reginald. Lily’s brother. He didn’t go to Hogwarts if I remember.”

“Yes sir, he went to London’s Magical Academy before Voldemort destroyed it.”

“Ah of course, I’m glad to see you don’t have any trouble with his name my boy. But no, I did not mean Reginald when I was referring to your dead relatives. Though it is a sad thought that he has passed away also. No, I meant your mother’s sister, Petunia. She and her family, husband and son, were found murdered 11 years ago and you were missing. I was hoping you could perhaps shed some light onto that.”

“I faintly recall living with a couple who had another baby but it is very faint. I remember Reg came to take me from them and I do know that Reg had another sister. But I didn’t know that they were dead. Reg wasn’t very social, perverted yes, but he didn’t like developing relationships. What happened to them professor? Did they catch the killer?”

“Ah yes, I remember Lily telling me stories regarding your uncles ‘interests’ quite well. And no Harry, I’m sorry to say that the case is still a mystery. Now lets leave that story behind. There has been enough talk regarding death today already. I believe you claimed your lordship. I wasn’t aware of this until you attended Hogwarts I’m afraid. I did not see it in the announcements.”

“Yes Sir, I claimed it during my tenth birthday. I asked the goblins to keep it quiet since I didn’t want to draw attention to myself. I quite liked my quiet years, away from the public eye. Reg said it helped me keep a clear head and didn’t let my ego build up. Also it allowed us to live in Potter Manor.”

“I see, quite right my boy. Reg was very wise to keep you from the public eye. Also I should remind you that we do not allow titles in Hogwarts so staff and students will not refer to you as Lord. But I think you would be quite happy regarding that anyway since you dislike the public eye. Have you given thought to where you will be going at the end of the year Harry? I imagine it would be quite lonely up in the manor all alone.”

“I haven’t given it any thought professor. Though I’m used to being alone. I just keep myself busy.”

“I see you have taken up friendship with the young Mister Weasley. Perhaps you can live with them for the summer?”

“Ah, I wouldn’t want to impose professor. I’m sure they are busy as it is with seven children.”

“Nonsense my boy, they would be more than happy to have you with them. I insist. It would be good for you.”

Bowing to his insistence since he wanted to spend as little time in the room with him as possible, Harry allowed the headmaster this small victory, “Well if it is ok with them then I guess its fine with me too. Is there anything else professor?”

“Yes actually, you should go see Hagrid, our games keeper once the curfews are lifted. I believe he has something of your parents to give you. Thats about it Harry, you may go back to your room now. I guess I should also get back to my work. Paperwork seems to the bane of all those in power. Good bye Harry.”

“Goodbye professor.” Replied Harry with a smile as he stepped out into the corridor. The smile left his face as he walked back to Gryffindor tower. _‘It makes no difference where I spend my holidays you old fossil. Weak minds can easily be controlled and I doubt that a strong will is something the Weasleys are in possession of. Enjoy what time you have in power Dumbledore, for it will end sooner than you wish.’_

Entering the common room Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione and took a seat.

“What took you so long mate? The second years are already on their way down to the room now!” Asked Ron.

“Nothing, the headmaster just wanted to talk to me regarding where I will be staying this summer. Looks like I will be visiting your house.” Replied Harry.

“AYE? That’s epic mate! We can play quidditch in the back. You haven’t flown yet have you? Its awesome! Wait till you come over, I’ll teach you the ropes.”

Holding a hand up to forestall any more rambling, Harry said, “Not now Ron. We’ll talk about it later. Mione, you ready to go study now?”

“Ah yes, I’m just going to change into something more comfortable. Meet you in room 302?”

“Sure Mione, I’ll head there now.” Replied Harry.

“What? You were serious? Are you really going to do work no Harry? Harry?” Harry ignored Ron as he walked towards the special study rooms that were present off to the study rooms that were present to the side of the common room. Walking up to the door, he keyed in his name and Hermione’s so as to not allow them in and not allow anyone else to interrupt them.

Taking off his coat, Harry stood there in his undershirt and pants as he surveyed the room. It was fairly big, thanks to expansion charms no doubt. Harry started casting spells to make this room more hospitable to practical casting. Cushion charms on the floor, walls and furniture as well as magic draining and silence charms on the walls so people outside wouldn’t hear anything from the inside and magic wouldn’t go past the walls. Lastly he cast a heating charm around to encourage Hermione to not wear as much clothing inside. So what if he had other motivations than just studying? He was 16 for Merlin’s sake.

The sound of the door opening interrupted his musings as Hermione stepped into the room. She was dressed in a tight white tanktop and a black flare skirt that reached her knees.

“Woah its warm in here, good thing I didn’t wear my cloak. I hope you don’t mind Harry, but I asked Katie to join us as well. I thought it would be a good idea since she did this stuff last year and could help us out. Plus it seemed like she needed to get her mind off things.”

Harry smiled at her, “No problem at all Mione, I’m glad you invited her. The blood she saw this morning must have frightened her quite a bit. I’ll just add her to the door list so she can enter the room as well.”

Hermione gasped as she realised what Katie had gone through in the morning, “Oh my god! How could I forget! Katie was eating breakfast down there this morning. Oh god I hope she’s okay.”

“I think its best we start practicing and when Katie comes she can join in. Its best not to talk about it and get it off her mind. So, whats on the agenda today?” Replied Harry as he closed the door behind him.

“Well, Professor Filtwick was going to start us on tickling charm, both with the wand and wandless. Lets go with that, have you done it before?”

“Yup, I can do it with a wand but I haven’t got much practice with it. Can’t do it wandless though. The incantation is _Rictusempra_ ” said Harry, pointing the wand at Hermione.

Dissolving in a fit of laughter, Hermione sank to her knees holding her stomach. The giggling subsided within seconds and Hermione got up with an evil smirk on her face. “So that’s how you want to play is it? Fine! _Rictusempra!”_ She shouted pointing at Harry.

Wide eyed, Harry was barely able to duck the beam before Hermione was after him. “ _Rictusempra! Rictusempra! Rictusempra! Rictusempra!”_

Harry managed to dodge the quartet of spells but he lost his balance and landed quite hard on his back after jumping over the last one. Wheezing, Harry tried to catch his breath but before he was fully recovered, Hermione straddled his stomach, pinning him to the floor and preventing all escape.

Hermione smirked down at Harry, “Well now, I guess its time for some payback Mr Potter. _Rictusempra!_ ” she fired the spell at him, point blank and held it. As Harry dissolved into laughter, he started squirming under her, both to break the spell and to free himself. It was at this point that the door to the room opened and Katie walked in. She stopped immediately at the door as she took in the scene in front of her. During Harry’s struggles, Hermione had been pushed back till she was sitting straight on top of his crotch. With Hermione wearing a skirt, which had now settled and was covering their intimate parts, the scene that Katie was looking at looked far more risqué than what it actually was. The fact that they were both panting from exertion and Hermione had a hand on Harry’s chest while his were laying on her upper thighs only added to the picture.

Looking at Katie and then back at Hermione, Harry gave a grin. “Katie close the door and come in. There plenty of room for you to join us.”

“ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!” Shrieked Hermione and Harry was glad that he had put up a silence charm.

“Oh? And why are you so defensive?” Smirked Katie, who had by now caught on to the reality of the situation as Harry still had his pants on. “From where I’m standing it looks like you lot were having a lot of fun,” she grinned as she came in and closed the door behind her.

“No no! We were just practicing the tickling charm!” Hermione defended as she tried to rise up, “And th-“

“And then one thing led to another and here we are now!” Harry interrupted as he pushed down on Hermione’s thighs to keep her from getting up.

“HARRY!” She shrieked, “Come on! Tell her there was nothing going on.”

Raising himself so he was now sitting with Hermione still straddling him, facing him, Harry replied back with a hurt look on his face. “But Mione! I thought what we had was special. There you were screaming my name just a few minutes ago. And now you tell me that it was all nothing? Where did the love go Mione?”

Katie just collapsed laughing at the sight of Hermione’s bright red face, “Ah Harry, let her up. I think she’s gonna faint if you keep it up.”

Realising that they were both in on the joke, Hermione buried her face into Harry’s neck to hide her embarrassment.

“Ah sorry Mione, though you gotta admit, it was pretty funny.” Apologised Harry while stroking slow circles into her back.

“Whatever, anyway! Lets start. Katie, you said you could help us with the charms?” Sniffed Hermione as she stood up, trying to get over her emmbarasment.

“Yea, there is a trick to it. Basically if you show one of the physical symptoms of what you are casting, it helps with the intent part of the spell.” Replied Katie. Soon they were all trying out different spells till they were all exhausted and an elf had come past telling them to get ready for lunch.

Deciding to carry on with the spells tomorrow, they headed off to the shower before grabbing lunch.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and by late evening, the Aurors were leaving the school as they had interviewed everyone at Hogwarts. The suspect was now considered to be a former student, someone who knew the secret passageways of the school. By dinner time the announcement had come through that classes will be returning to normal tomorrow and that Dumbledore will be taking the potions class till a replacement could be found.

That night, Harry once again went down to the dungeon in disguise to have a look around and make sure the changes he made to the wardstone were still undiscovered and active. The Aurors had all left so there was no one to impede his way as he made his way to the room that housed the wardstone. Casting a diagnostic charm, Harry saw that none of the alarms on the doorway had been renewed which meant the door hadn’t been opened recently. Quickly slipping through the wall he once again check the stone to see his changes were still there. Coming back into the corridor, Harry started to walk towards the exit before he heard an almost silent spell being casted.

“ _Volantes Stipes (Flying Clubs)”_

Whirling around, Harry saw a trio of wooden clubs flying at his head. Diving he dodged two of them before casting _Sectumsempra_ at the last club. He saw the silhouette of a female body as she walked towards him, wand raised.

“That spell that you cast. The Eternity Cut from the Invisible Sword. An invisible sword that makes a cut that cannot be healed. That was Snape’s own spell. I can only assume that you interrogated him before you killed him.” The familiar voice said as she crept closer and into the torch light. “Why?” It was Tracey.

Knowing that she wouldn’t recognise him in his disguise, Harry answered back, “Who was he to you? I haven’t seen anyone get worked up over his death yet. Except for you. What was he to you?”

“He was my father. He made me hide my true name because he knew of the hate people had for him.” She hissed. “Now answer my question. Why did you kill him?”

“He annoyed me.” Came Harry’s abrupt response.

Tracey seemed taken aback. “A-annoyed you? That’s it? You killed a man just because he annoyed you?”

“Yes, he was quite annoying. And greasy. Though I have to admit. I am surprised that someone was actually able to stand a person as greasy as him and have sex with him. I mean have you looked at him? Its like he has never heard of shampoo.” Harry mocked in a nonchalant voice. “Oops, I meant he HAD never heard. Past tense. Because I killed him. Because he was annoying.”

“You-you. I’ll fucking kill you! _VIOLO (Rupture)_ ” she screamed.

Dodging, Harry sent his own spell back at her, “ _Telum Glacias (Ice spear)”_

Destroying the spear she sent a widespread stream of stunners at him which Harry blocked using an anti-beam shield.

“ _Depulso (Banishing charm)”_ she shouted, pointing at Harry’s translucent shield.

Since banishing worked like pushing an object, it was not cancelled by the shield. Harry, along with his shield, flew backwards and into the wall, the wand clattering from his hand.

Tracey was on him in seconds, brandishing a knife. Harry ducked the first swing and found her knee heading straight for his face. Stars exploded in his vision while Tracey took another swing at him, this time scoring a gash across his left eye and popping his eyeball. As Harry staggered back, clutching at the fluids that were leaking from his ruptured eye ball, Tracey followed him. Sending knife swing after knife swing at him till his face and hand were covered in blood due to him not having any depth perception to dodge.

Finally falling to the ground, he found Tracey straddling his chest. She pinned his hands to the floor with her knees and dropped the knife. Now that Harry was pinned, he was defenceless to stop her as she took punch after punch at his face, turning it into a bloody pulp. The whole time she was attacking him, she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Finally once his face was unrecognizable from her beating, she once again picked up the knife.

“I don’t care who you are or what happens to me now. With this I will avenge my father’s death you FUCKING BASTARD!” With that she brought the knife down into Harry’s face, stabbing over and over till Harry stopped struggling, his face filled with stab wounds. Looking around, she saw blood pooling around her, covering her face and chest as well as the length of her arms. With a relieved sigh, now that her father’s murderer was dead, she dropped the knife and sat back with a smile.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

She froze.

Reality shattered like a pane of glass as she found herself standing where she was before she started fighting.

There, standing in front of her was the boy she had just killed, his left eye glowing.

“How… pathetic. Any skill you might have had was lost to your rage. All your spells, all your attacks. They all failed because, immersed in your rage, you never figured out that you were fighting an illusion. I want to see your worthless face as I kill you. I want to see the hopelessness. The knowledge that you didn’t make a single iota of difference. The knowledge that your father’s killer will live on while. You. Die.”

SPLURT

Shakily looking down, Tracey saw a knife with a jagged edge thrust into her stomach. Glancing back up into the eyes of her killer she just whispered a single word. “ _Please.”_

Harry sneered, “No,” and ripped the knife back out, watching as Tracey collapsed on the ground with a helpless expression on her face. As he watched the life fade out of her eyes, Harry took out his Kauri wand and vanished all traces of blood. There was no collateral damage as Tracey had never fired any spells, they were all a figment of her imagination during her stay in Harry’s illusion. Transfiguring the corpse into a doll, Harry tucked her into his pocket. He couldn’t afford another ministry enquiry at this moment. He didn’t want Dumbledore to get jittery regarding the security of the Philosopher’s stone. Harry’s plan was to steal it during the Christmas break when there were less teachers around. Slightly skipping, Harry made his way back up to his bed. It had been an eventful night. He had checked the wardstone, been attacked, got to learn a nifty new spell: Violo. A piercing thrust of an invisible barbed spear that was very accurate. And lastly, he had used his Hallucination Eye in a battle situation. Nodding to himself he went back to bed. It had been a good night.

**AN: Kudos to those who get the Gryffindor password reference! Also, the updates might slow down soon since I will be working and then restarting uni soon. But I’ll try to update as often as I can!**


	10. On the tower with Daphne

**AN:**

**Before I start, I should just clear this up.**

**Harry is like two different people. One is the person that grew up with reg to be slightly emotionless and was brought up on tales of killing, murder and betrayal.**

**The other Harry is the one he portrays to the public. The good guy etc.**

**So the one who killed Tracey was the earlier one. The one who doesn’t really care about who he kills as to him all relationships are temporary.**

**Sakura Lisel: The reason he let Dumbledore talk him into spending the time at the Weasley’s was because it suited Harry’s plans. More regarding this will be revealed when Harry actually visits the Weasleys but its along the lines of keeping your friends close and your enemies closer.**

**Eric: Regarding Snape’s “Interrogation” I should have been clearer. I put up the tags ‘warning interrogation’ simply because it was a gruesome thing that some people don’t like to read. I should have been clearer and described it more as a confession session than an interrogation as that’s what it was. He just made sure that Snape admitted to his wrongdoings against Harry.**

**WARNING: I have put a lemon in this chapter. Just watch for the tags.. there is a lemon starts and a lemon ends tag for those who wish to skip it.**

* * *

 

The mood in the hall was fairly tense during breakfast. While not many people had liked Snape, they were still fairly concerned that a professor, one who was known to be a fairly good duelist, was killed right under their very noses, in what is known as the safest place in Britain. The fact that they hadn’t been given any more information since the interviews yesterday only added to the tension and all the students were waiting for the morning mail to arrive with the Daily Prophet. Almost everyone, even those who didn’t normally subscribe to the Prophet had ordered one just for today to see what the development was.

Harry was sitting at the table eating breakfast with Hermione and Ron when the first owl swept in. What followed could only be described as a cloud of feathers. Hundreds of owls flooded the hall and for a full minute, all that could be heard was the flapping of wings and a cacophony of hoots as they jostled for position. Harry himself hadn’t ordered a paper and he leaned over Hermione’s shoulder to see what the article said.

**PROFFESSOR AT HOGWARTS MURDERED UNDER CHIEF MUGWUMP’S NOSE**

Yesterday morning, students from the Slytherin house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry woke up to the bisected corpse of their Head of House hanging from the ceiling. The professor mentioned is Professor Severus Tobias Snape, the youngest Potion Master in Britain and the potions teacher at Hogwarts.

Potion Master Snape had been bisected at the waist but what, perhaps, is more horrifying is that he had been brutally tortured before his death. We spoke with Head of DMLE, Madam Amelia Bones regarding the murder and she replied with the following:

“We have launched an investigation into the murder and have questioned everyone in Hogwarts with Veritaserum or Truth Compulsion. Be they student, house elf or ghost. What we have found is rather unfortunate as there are no witnesses to the crime. Nevertheless we are continuing the investigation by looking at his past contacts.”

Not a very fruitful investigation it seems. We asked Headmaster Dumbledore some questions regarding how the culprit got past what has been widely acknowledged as the best wards in Britain but unfortunately he was not available for comment. It looks like the Hogwart’s murderer is still at large and the authorities don’t have any methods of stopping him or her any time soon.

If you have any information regarding the murder, please contact the DMLE as soon as possible.

**_Related Articles:_ **

_How safe is Hogwarts really? A look into the protections it offers and comparisons with other institutes of education. **Page 3**_

_Is Dumbledore perhaps too old for his many positions? **Page 5**_

“They don’t say much but at least we know it wasn’t anyone in Hogwarts’” Harry murmured into Hermione’s ear in a soft voice startling her.

“Wha-Yes. Of course.” Stuttered out a flustered Hermione, “Uh, well at least we can all get back to proper studies now. It hasn’t even been a week yet!”

“I know. Hopefully the rest of the year will be less … _eventful_ ,” Harry agreed, “What do we have next anyway... ooh look, our first flying lesson!”

“Oh no! I absolutely hate flying! If wizards and witches were meant to fly we would have wings.”

“Aw come on Mione. I’ll help you with it.” Grinned Harry, “Trust me, you’ll enjoy it.”

Hermione’s reply was cut off as Dumbledore stood up and addressed the hall. “Students of Hogwarts. As you all know, our dear potions master, Professor Snape, was unfairly taken from use 2 days ago. As I said yesterday, we must stand united as a school if we are to overcome such a sad occurrence. For the rest of the week, the banners in the great hall will be black to mark the passing of one of our staff. I shall be taking up the position of Potions Professor till we find a suitable replacement. I would also like to leave you all with a warning, please remember that the murderer is still at large. If you come across ANY information at all, please inform me of it right away. That will be all for now, you may go to your classes.”

Harry grins and pulls up Hermione, “Well, let us go Mione! The sky awaits!”

Rushing out the door, Hermione followed with a whimper. They reach the grounds and had their robes transfigured for outdoor use. They are soon joined by the rest of the students who had flying in this slot as well. Since flying was a subject that required more attention to be given to individuals, the classes were mixed for all the houses and much smaller than normal.

Relaxing with the rest of the house, Harry patiently waits for the instructor to arrive when he hear a familiar and irritating voice once again.

“Just watch me. My father says I’m a natural. I’ll be sure to get a place on the house team.”

“While I’m glad you are confident Mr Malfoy,” The instructor’s voice pierced through the babble of noise, “Go get your robes transfigured for flying use and stop wasting my time.”

Blushing, Draco went to get his robes transfigured while the instructor turned to address the rest of the students. “Welcome to your introductory flying lesson. My name is Rolanda Hooch and I am your flying instructor. I am first going to test to see if you are able to fly proficiently or not. If you are good at flying, you may practice your flying as you like during my class and will be allowed to bring your own brooms. If however you are not able to complete my test satisfactorily then you will attend the lessons under me till you are proficient in the air with a broom.”

Waving her wand she levitated hoops into the air at varying heights forming a sort of path in the air that had twists, dips and rises. “This is the test you will be going through, since Mr Malfoy is so confident in his ‘natural flying abilities’ perhaps you should go first hmm?”

Watching Malfoy sputter, Harry decided that he quite liked Madam Hooch’s sharp tongue. Malfoy moved to one of the brooms and grabbed it off the ground. That one action alone was enough to let those who had flew know that Malfoy was once again full of hot air. Kicking off, he went through the loops and managed to get through a third of them before he went too wide and missed the next one which was at a higher elevation. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and ordered him back to the ground, which he did simply as he didn’t want to lose any more face than he had.

Hooch grinned, “Well it seems that Mr Malfoy’s bragging has gotten the best of him. Who would like to go next?”

Feeling like humiliating Malfoy a bit more, Harry raised his hand.

“Go ahead Mr Potter, give it your best shot.”

Walking to the line of brooms, Harry showed his experience by simply calling the broom to his hand, like a faithful dog, with a simple mental command. He wished he had eyes at the back of his head to see Malfoy’s reaction to his broom summoning.

Mounting it, Harry kicked off and went through the course. He had already calculated how quickly he should do this to be allowed to do his own flying yet not draw too much attention. Twisting and turning, Harry basked in the freedom that flight offered. Going through the last hoop, Harry poured on the speed and came to a sliding stop next to his clapping class, sputtering Malfoy and a pale Hermione, who had her eyes closed and was praying to Merlin.

“Very impressive show Mr Potter, I believe you are more than able to fly on your own.” Turning to face the rest of the class, Madam Hooch addressed them all, “Now THAT’S what natural talent looks like. Well? Who’s next?”

And so the class continued till it was the last person’s turn, Neville Longbottom. He performed admirably, it must be said. However it wasn’t enough as he was dismounted halfway through the course and evicted from his broom. Luckily he wasn’t too far off the ground and ended up only breaking his wrist.

Madam Hooch rushed up to him and assessed the damage. “Nothing I can do about it right now. I am going to have to take you to the infirmary. None of you are to get off the grounds while I’m gone. Except you Mr Potter, you are allowed to.” With that she levitated Neville and walked towards the castle.

Waiting for her to go out of sight, Draco picked up a small orb off the ground where Neville fell and held it aloft. “Look what the tub of lard dropped. A remembrall! Who the hell uses this bloody thing at this age!”

Dean stepped up towards Malfoy, “Give it back Malfoy, unless you want your face pounded in. Your gorillas aren’t here to help you right now.”

Realising the truth in Dean’s statement, Draco just climbed aboard his broom and kicked off. Hovering around 30 feet in the air he yelled down, “If you want it so bad, why don’t you come up here and get it?”

Quickly focusing magic into his left eye, Harry tried to catch Malfoy’s eye. He knew that since he was the only one allowed in air at this point, someone was going to try to convince him that he should go up there. Luckily for him, Malfoy turned to Harry to mock him next. Immediately, Harry sent feelings of intense vertigo into Malfoy to avoid a direct confrontation.

“WH-What about you Potter? You did so well in the test. Maybe you should come up here huh?”

“I doubt I will need to Malfoy, you look like you’re just about to fall off the broom right now.”

Sneering, Malfoy tried to lower his broom but his senses were so out of order that instead of gently lowering himself, he sent his broom into a dive.

-THUD-

Hermione buried her face into Harry’s chest at the sight in front of her. With a dull crash, Malfoy had found himself on the ground. The problem was that his broom had broken in half and his left leg had broken just above the knee. He stared dully at his leg before letting out an ear piercing shriek.

Cringing at the sound, Harry let off a stunner at him, shutting him up. When the class stared at him, Harry just shrugged and answered, “Less pain for him this way,” before leading Hermione back towards the castle. The lesson was clearly over and the rest of the students soon followed him as soon as a furious Hooch arrived back.

Charms and Transfiguration were fairly non eventful though both the teachers were very sombre. Even the normally cheerful Filtwick had a depressed expression. They had been teaching with Snape for the last 10 years so it was understandable that they were sad even if they didn’t like him too much. Soon it was lunch time and Harry knew what Ron was going to complain about before he even opened his mouth.

“Bloody hell! I would have paid to see his face when the ponce fell. I wish I was in your flying class.” Whined Ron, “I haven’t even been able to fly yet. Man, its so boring.”

“How was your Muggle Studies class Ron?” Apparently Hermione was also bored with Ron’s whinging and tried to change the course of the conversation. “It was your first class right?”

“Yea, was supposed to have one yesterday but Snape snuffed it so we had it today.” Replied Ron ‘tactfully’, “It was alright aye. They don’t have much, those muggles. We just learned about these things called muskets today. You would think that since they are always fighting they might be better at it but no, they use muskets which shoot one small metal ball before they have to reload it which takes like half a minute. I recon a crossbow could do more damage but I guess they like their small explosions, those muggles. Man. I’m glad I’m a wizard. I don’t think I could live as a muggle.”

“ _Typical wizard propaganda. Show none of the advancements the muggles have made to make sure that the wizards don’t leave the magical world. I’ll need to change this.”_ Thought Harry as he contemplated what Ron said.

“Well, I’m glad you at least pay attention to what they are teaching you. I half expected you to fall asleep. Well, time for next class. I’ll see you two in the common rooms after the class.” Hermione said as she got up and walked away.

“Well, you heard her. See you later mate.” Ron patted Harry on the back before walking off to his class.

“Your red headed friend needs to learn manners,” A soft voice spoke up behind Harry, “His mannerism on the table is quite atrocious.”

Turning around, Harry greeted the blonde teenager. “Hello Daphne, how are you? And where is Tracey? I didn’t see her in my flying class today?”

“I’m very well thank you Harry. As for Tracey, she packed her bags and left in the middle of the night it seems. Headmaster Dumbledore came to our dorm at some ungodly hour and said that she had to go home due to some family emergency. At least he had the decency to knock before coming in, from what I’ve heard, Snape didn’t share the same views.”

“ _Dumbledore must have activated the presence wards around Hogwarts so he knows when a life sign disappears. He must be trying to cover up that there has been another death at Hogwarts. I wouldn’t be surprised if the Davies family no longer exists or think they had sent their daughter to another school. Though I wonder why Snape didn’t know that Tracey was his daughter.”_ Mused Harry.

“Well come on the Mr Potter. Astronomy awaits us.” With that she walked out of the hall. Quickly packing and hurrying up, Harry caught up to her and started to walk at a more sedate pace.

 Daphne suddenly spoke up, “Su is sick today. That means it will just be the two of us on our bench you know.”

Grinning, Harry replied, “Why Daphne my dear, I wonder what you mean by that. What could we possibly get up to in class?”

Daphne leaned in to Harry’s ear and whispered, “Oh I’m sure that you will find something Mr Potter.” Reaching out with her tongue she gave his ear a little lick causing him to shudder.

The faint sound of giggling reached his ear and he realised that he had been standing still at the bottom of the stairs, letting his imagination run wild. Blushing, he ran up the stairs catching up to Daphne who was trying her hardest not to laugh.

“Oh man Harry, if I knew it was that easy to get one over you I would have done it a long time ago.” Giggled out Daphne.

“Just wait till class Daphne. Then we’ll see who wins.” Promised Harry.

“Oh Mr Potter, don’t make a girl promises you can’t keep.” Grinned out Daphne, “Now come on, we don’t want to be late.”

Soon they found themselves seated in class and the professor started lecturing about the universe. Sneaking a glance at Daphne, Harry saw that she was just as bored as he was with the lecture as most of it was basic stuff. Reaching down, he rested his hand on her knee causing her to stiffen. She looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, as if daring him to take it further.

“You don’t have the balls Harry.” She whispered.

Grinning, Harry let his hand creep up her thigh, touching her bare skin as her skirt went higher and higher with his fingers. Stopping midway up her thigh, Harry let his hand rest, massaging her thigh muscles with the palm of his hand. Throughout this, Daphne looked on ahead unperturbed but Harry’s sharp eyes could see slight beads of sweat collecting on her temple.

Reaching back, he let his fingers trail the back of her knee as she bit her bottom lip to stop from showing any other emotions. Deciding to up the ante, Harry let his hand roam back up her thigh, crossing the mid thigh mark and resting his fingers along her inner thigh, just inches from her crotch.

Harry left his fingers there to see how far Daphne wanted to go. Her face didn’t betray much emotion but he could definitely feel the quiver of her thigh muscles as she fought hard not to let her legs squirm around his hand. Sneaking in a quick glance at her crotch, Harry saw that her skirt had bunched up around her waist along the front and he caught a peek of her panties.

“It matches your eyes.”

“Huh?” Daphne was a bit confused by his seemingly random whisper.

“Your panties, they match your eyes.” He smiled back at her.

Flabbergasted at Harry’s blatant statement, she didn’t notice the Professor Sinistra had turned to look at her.

“Miss Greengrass, if you could remove your eyes from Mr Potter, perhaps you can explain to me how we know that the universe is expanding?” She asked, mush to the rest of the class’s amusement.

“Uh, well. Its like this.” Started Daphne.

Sensing that this would be the perfect opportunity to ‘win’ so to speak, Harry, quickly flicked his fingers back up and let them brush against her panty clad lips.

“-an- and because they are moving away from us at-“

Harry had to admire her, she had only let one slipup show in her speech. Her legs though were a different story and seemed to be working against her. She had given up the resistance of holding her legs open and had clasped her thighs around his hand and was rubbing her thighs together, trying to make his hand come in contact with her lower lips.

Deciding to have some fun, Harry pushed his hand further up and started stroking her under the table. He didn’t go past her underwear but in his opinion, they just added to the friction. Rubbing her vaginal lips, Harry moved his fingers upwards till he found a little nub which he pinched lightly.

“-sooooh we know its expanding.” Finished Daphne.

THAT certainly got a reaction from her. Of the slight moan that broke through her speech wasn’t enough, the fact that her thighs had suddenly locked up and crushed his hand added credence.

Seeing that Daphne still wasn’t stopping him, Harry waited till the attention was off them before continuing. Sending a bit of magic to his fingers, Harry started to vibrate them at high speeds. Pressing his fingers to her clit sent visible shocks through her and Harry was once again very glad they were sitting in the back. Deciding to go a bit further just for that final stretch, Harry allowed his vibrating fingers to penetrate her slightly through her panties.

This was enough as her thigh clenched painfully around his hands and she sent one hand to his thigh which she squeezed hard. Gritting her teeth, she only allowed a small whimper to escape her as she collapsed slightly on her desk, panting.

Harry allowed a smirk to grace his face as he brought up his slightly wet fingers to his lips, and under Daphne’s stare, sucked on them slightly. Soon the bell rang and Harry got up from the desk. Giving Daphne, who was still slumped on her desk, a peck on the cheek, Harry walked off to his dorm with a smirk on his face. Oh yes, he had definitely won this encounter.

His smirk lasted all the way through dinner, much to the confusion of his friends. After dinner, Harry found himself walking down the path to Hagrid’s hut with Hermione and Ron.

“Why are we here again mate?” Asked Ron.

“Honestly Ron, Harry has already explained it before. If you weren’t so busy stuffing your face in then maybe you would know by now.” Chastised Hermione.

Harry could see Ron’s ears turning red and cut in before he managed to ruin Harry’s good mood. “He has some stuff to give me. Apparently my parents entrusted him with some things that he could pass on to me when I came to school. We are just going to see him now. He’s the guy who took us on the boats when we first came to Hogwarts.”

“Blimey, that guy was huge! Do you reckon he has any giant in him?” Ron asked with a confused look on his face.

“Doesn’t matter if he does Ron. You will NOT be asking him that. It’s considered rude.” Hermione scowled at him.

“Yea yea, I know. Bloody hell woman.” Ron grumbled. Harry was saved from having to listen to any more of his whinging as they had reached the Gameskeeper’s hut.

Knocking on the door, Harry waited for someone to answer. They didn’t have to wait for long as a giant shape opened the door for them and beamed down with a large smile.

“Ah you must be Harry! Dumbledore old me you were coming. We met ‘fore ya know. When I dropped you off at your aunts. You were like a year old that time. Who your friends Harry?” Hagrid spoke in a booming voice down at the three.

“Nice to meet you Hagrid. These are two of my friends who came with me. Not a good time to be walking alone at night these days.”

“Ah ye. Too true. Horrible stuff that, Snape dying and all. Don’t worry though. Dumbledore will find the murderer. Great man that, Dumbledore. Ah! Where are me manners. Come in, come in you three. Be getting colder these days. Come sit by the fire.” Hagrid gestured the three to come in as he threw a few more logs into the fire, causing it to roar more brightly. “Yea, like I said. Dumbledore told me you were coming for the box. Pulled it out from storage ere. Weird box though, no lock on it but none of us can open it. Ere, yours anyway. You give it a go.” He thrust a small box shaped like a treasure chest into Harry’s arms.

It was about the size of a lunch box and was made of dark brown, almost black, wood. As Harry was looking over the box, Hermione decided to break the silence by pointing to a newspaper clipping on Hagrid’s table that she had been reading.

“Wow! Look at this! Someone actually managed to break into Gringotts!” exclaimed Hermione in a disbelieving tone.

“Yuh, twas lucky that I managed to clear the vault before the break in. Reckon Dumbledore was happy too since he gave me the clipping to frame. Good bit a luck aye!” Grinned Hagrid.

“Mental, whoever it was. What was in that vault that was so valuable that they would risk breaking into Gringotts for it? Those goblins are downright scary.” Grouched Ron, though he had a greedy look on his face when he thought of what could have been in the vault.

“That’s a secret that is. Whatever it was, it’s between Dumbledore n his friend Nicholas Flamel-“

“Nicholas Flamel? I know that name! Where did I read it.. Hmm” Mused Hermione.

“Never ya mind! I said too much already. What happened between the two doesn’t matter. Now I gotta go clean the Hippogryffs, off with ya. Ya can come back at some other time for tea but forget what I said ‘fore. Its important Hogwarts business it is.” Hagrid got up, and showed the three the door. As he was following him, Harry decided that either Hagrid was the worst secret keeper alive or he was the best actor he had ever seen. Either way, it was obvious that this was the reason that Dumbledore wanted him to meet Hagrid, not the box or anything else. This. He had probably planned to make him curious about the stone, which a bit of research would show, was made by Dumbles and Flamel. Harry would wait and see where this led to, though he still planned to steal the stone during the Christmas holidays.

Walking back to the common rooms, Harry’s mind went to the strange box that his parents had left him. First of all, why had they left it with Hagrid of all people? Next, why place so many protections on it? He had analysed the box when he was in Hagrid’s hut and could see that it was covered in runes, most of them locked underneath a triangle scheme made by the first three runes. The first three runes on it were the shrinking rune, the blood rune and the freedom rune. From what he could see, this meant that he would need to willingly give his blood to unlock the shrinking rune. He would do it in private though, he had no idea how powerful the shrinking rune was and therefore didn’t know how much the box would grow.

Soon he found himself walking back up to the astronomy tower at 11pm, though this time it was so he could observe the stars for his astronomy project.

He soon lost himself in the stars, which he was noting down and cataloguing as to which ones were useful to his project and which ones weren’t. If this project worked, then he was sure that his fame would reach very very great heights, making it easier to control the masses. He was so occupied in his task that he didn’t notice someone coming up the stairs till he felt arms wrapped around him and two soft mounds press against his back.

 

**LEMON STARTS**

“That was mean you know. Just leaving me like that.” Daphne whispered to him as she moulded herself to his back.

“You asked for it my dear Daphne. You should know better than to challenge the great Harry Potter, defeater of Voldemort.”

Daphne shuddered at his name, which of course felt amazing to Harry as she was currently pressed up against him. “You should know Mr Potter,” her hand went south and pressed on his rapidly hardening crotch, “That I always get my revenge.”

“I was hoping that was the case Miss Greengrass. I was looking forward to it in fact.” Grinned Harry.

“Well in that case, let’s stop wasting time Mr Potter. It’s payback time.” With that she turned him around and pressed her lips against his.

Flicking his tongue across her lips, asking for permission, the two were soon involved in a duel of a most pleasurable kind. Skimming his right hand down the back of her body, Harry traced the arch of her back and down to the majestic curve of her ass. Squeezing his hand on her rump, he felt her moan into his mouth. Bringing his other hand down he began to slowly massage her ass cheeks through her skirt and discovered, to his pleasure, that she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

He must have given some sort of indication because Daphne unlocked her lips for a second and moaned out, “It would only get in the way,” before lowering her head and nibbling at the junction of his neck and shoulders. Harry gasped in pleasure and ground his crotch into her core.

Harry’s eyes widened as Daphne grabbed his hands away from her ass and pushed him against the wall. Grabbing her wand, she vanished his pants and underwear before murmuring a contraceptive charm over herself. Daphne began to forcefully kiss him as she raised her knee and rubbed it against his hardened tool making him moan. Feeling like the situation was getting out of hand, Harry hitched up Daphne’s skirt and grabbed her bare ass. Pushing against her, Harry leaned her against the battlements that adorned the tower top.

Looking back, Daphne could see that she had a very long way down if she fell. For some reason, instead of scaring her, this just aroused her further. The danger of getting caught and the danger of falling were just getting her more excited.

“Fuck this kissing and grinding. Fuck me Potter. Here and now.” She bit out as she spread her legs open and wrapped one leg around him.

Harry was slightly stunned at her change in tone but dismissed it to being due to lust. It didn’t matter anyway. There were more important things in hand. Her ass cheeks to be precise. Deciding not to prolong it any longer, he slowly entered his length into Daphne’s pussy making her emit a long drawn out moan as she felt his length inside her. Lifting her by the ass, he allowed Daphne to wrap her other leg around him. Daphne’s lower back was now leaning against the top of the battlements while her legs were wrapped tightly around Harry’s waist as she enjoyed the feel of his length inside her. She gave a prayer of thanks to whoever cast a cushioning charm on the battlements before she started thrusting against Harry.

Harry began matching her thrust for thrust before they started to pick up the speed. Soon Harry was thrusting into her so hard that if it weren’t for the tight grip Daphne’s legs had around his waist, she would have been thrown off the tower.

A teacher could have come up to them at this point and they wouldn’t have cared. They were too busy fucking each other’s brains out and paying no attention to anything else. Soon enough, with a grunt and a moan, they both came at the same time. Harry’s knees collapsed beneath him and he ended up on the hard floor with Daphne still straddling him.

They were both basking in the afterglow and panting with exertion. Daphne seemed to collect herself and she leaned down to capture Harry in another steaming kiss.

“That was wonderful Mr Potter.” She said as she rose off him, allowing his dick to pop out of her folds. “We should do this again sometime. For now though, goodnight.”

 

**LEMON ENDS**

Nodding to her, Harry spent a few more minutes on the ground before he too rose. Conjuring a pair of pants, he put them on before walking down to the common room, whistling to himself. He could continue his search of Hogwarts tomorrow, right now he just felt like going to bed.

 

* * *

 

**AN:**

**Well, that’s my first lemon ever. Tell me what you think of it.**

**Also, check out my other story. Kill it with Fire! It’s a one shot that you all might like.**


End file.
